A Taste of Humanity
by teresa
Summary: Here we go. I'm trying my hand at a Krillin and 18 get together fic. Completed!!
1. A Taste of Humanity Part 1

Okay, I know what you're thinking

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Krillin and 18? Eh…But seriously, there was a time when I too believed that there couldn't be a convincingly accurate and not just…odd story about those two getting together. Ya see, it wasn't that hard to hook up Vegeta and Bulma, so now I'm in for a challenge. Why would the most beautiful woman in the Dragonball universe end up with a short, bald, noseless guy? (No offense to any Krillin-lovers out there) Hopefully this story will help at least one person out there appreciate Krillin more. And if I fail miserably, would someone just do me a favor and recommend a good story about those two so that I'm able to see where I went wrong? There are so many DBZ stories, and I haven't nearly enough time to sift through all of them in search of a story of this type. So, now that I've rambled on sufficiently, here goes the story.

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 1

*****

"I can't stand this!" 18 growled angrily as she stood next to the prostrate form of number 16. "Something's going on, isn't it? What's happening?" she demanded, almost glaring at the severely damaged android.

"Vegeta is much stronger than Cell. We may have a chance." 16 answered in a voice that was calm as always. Why couldn't 18 maintain her calm? She was an android, just like 16. She should be cold and aloof, just as she always had been. But somehow, that attitude seemed hard to maintain after Cell had absorbed her brother 17 into him. Anger heated her thoughts at that memory. Cell had stolen everything 17 had ever been! And now the only thing she could depend on was 16, who was basically a talking junk heap now. His circuits were fried because he had tried to defend her from Cell's evil.

"How can Cell be this way?" she spoke her thoughts aloud. "He destroys everything."

"17 and you destroyed many things as well." 16 pointed out quietly. "Are you really so different?"

"I…I'm nothing like that monster!" 18 was furious. How could he even dare to insinuate such a thing? "He stole my brother!"

"Do you deny the possibility that in your anger you killed many?" 16 questioned her logically. "It is highly likely that there are those that hate you as deeply as you hate Cell."

"But…" 18 didn't know what to say. His logic was irrefutable. She _was_ like Cell. True, she hadn't taken so many lives as him, but if 17 and her had their way, they would have soon tied his score. "I…I didn't think…"

"Now is the time for you to think." 16 advised. "I know it goes against our programming to think such thoughts, but wouldn't it be wonderful just to _live_ in this place? To go on and let things occur as they might? Without interference or destruction, wouldn't it be wonderful to just let things grow? To create instead of destroy?"

"Maybe…" 18 could feel her programming rebelling against the stray thought. "I don't know anymore."

"Someone is coming." 16 informed her casually, but despite his calm voice, she sensed urgency in his manner.

"Cell?" she hissed, fear in her tone.

"No, much weaker. I'm not sure who…" 16 drifted off, staring blankly at the ground. And suddenly, 18 could feel something nearby. Nothing dark and vile, like Cell. And the level of power was no threat to her. Just then, a vision struck her. She saw herself, leaning over enticingly, for once making use of her feminine charms as she kissed a funny little man on the cheek.

"Krillin." She breathed the name inaudibly. She was sure it was him. He was an interesting one, definitely. He had to know that he was far weaker than Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, or his other friends. And when 17 and her had decimated their entire group, he had been too scared to try his hand against two fighters so obviously stronger than himself. She had found it amusing and slightly endearing how he had refused to let them go afterwards, insisting that if they were planning to take on Goku, he'd fight them off single-handed. What a joke. She could have easily killed him herself without any help from her brother. Somehow, Krillin had seemed noble in that right and in that moment 18 had not begrudged him his humanity. She had wished she could depend on someone like Krillin, not someone so arrogant and conceited as her brother. Someone who saw his weaknesses and his shortcomings, yet would never abandon her in favor of saving themselves. He must truly care about Goku to so carelessly throw his life aside for that man when nothing else could overcome his fear of the androids and their deadly power.

She turned around, her eyes still wide with fear at the idea that perhaps she was mistaken. Perhaps it would be Cell come for her after all. "It's you." She spoke, half relieved, half suspicious of the short, well built man standing barely ten feet from her. He was holding something in his hands. A remote of some sort. And that look on his face, one of grim determination. Suddenly she understood. _Do it_. She thought. _If I'm no better than Cell, just be rid of me_. But then she realized that she was afraid. She didn't want to die. _Since when did I care about self-preservation? What have I got to live for?_ She wished he'd just push the damn button. Everything was so confusing as of late. And he could end it. That would be fitting, wouldn't it? At that moment, she could almost claim that with the appearance of Krillin and his friends, her ideas had been challenged, her programming questioned. _Fitting that he should end all of that for me._

Krillin froze, his heart suddenly in his throat. It was her eyes that held him frozen, unable of any movement or speech. Those same eyes had haunted him from when he first saw her. The eyes are the windows to the soul it was said, and 18's eyes had always been cold blue slants of ice, empty and emotionless, yet eerily enchanting. She was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that. And who knows what kind of person she might be now if Dr. Gero had not twisted the humanity out of her, filling in the gaps with cold steel and wires. Her eyes had been clear in his memory, never showing any sort of emotion, not even in the heat of battle could she feel anything, it seemed. He would never have considered destroying this beautiful woman's life were it not for those soulless eyes that didn't even contain sorrow at her own plight. _I guess that's what it means to be without a soul_. No pain, no joy. Nothing. But the fact that she could envy others their souls, their humanity, their comparable normalcy, had made Krillin hesitant once more. If she was truly nothing but a machine of destruction, he would have no problem destroying her, no matter her beauty or the soft memory of her lips on his face. But the fact that she could feel even jealousy suggested that perhaps 18 was more than the twisted creature Dr. Gero had intended. Perhaps, by some quirk of fate or strength of will, she had retained some sliver of humanity. A piece of her former self buried so deep that she herself was unaware of it's existence. And now, as she stared at him with eyes full of fear, self-loathing, surprise, and hesitant anticipation, Krillin knew for sure that there was a soul behind those cold eyes, something that was only now awakening after years of dormant rest. Something he had no right to destroy. _I can't do it,_ he realized, throwing the remote down and smashing it with his foot as 18's eyes widened in astonishment and confusion.

"You have to leave." Krillin told her, fighting to keep emotion and pleading out of his voice. "There's not much time, but you aren't safe here. Go!"

16 looked up and blinked calmly at Krillin. Trust 16 to be unaffected even at a time like this. It was strangely ironic. Of all the androids, 16 stuck closest to his personality programming, yet he was the first to rebel from it and point out it's flaws. But even now, he remained calm and thoughtful, just as Dr. Gero had intended. Why couldn't she maintain that cool exterior? What she wouldn't give to be able to logically think this situation through. But something in that man's dark eyes unnerved her. Was it…pity? Why should he pity her? "Why did you do that?" she demanded, trying to speak forcefully to hide the nervous quiver in her voice. "You were going to deactivate me, weren't you?" she pointed at the bits of metal and wiring next to Krillin's foot. "What stopped you?"

Krillin's mouth went dry. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ The way she was staring at him, one would think she was expecting him to tell her what the meaning of life was. _Isn't that what she asked me?_ True, she hadn't used those words, but she wanted to know what made her life so worthwhile that he would spare it, even at the risk of countless others. "I…I don't know." He muttered inaudibly. She was asking him for answers that only Kami himself could hope to offer.

"Tell me why!" She demanded, anger and urgency latent in her tone. "Why?"

"Now is not the time." 16 interrupted. "Something is wrong."

"Go, now!" Krillin urged. "You don't have a lot of time before Cell finds you. You've got to get out of here."

Realizing that Krillin was unwilling to give her the answers she wanted, 18 conceded. "Come on, 16." She leaned to help the injured giant up.

"Leave me. I will only slow you down." He spoke to her, as calm as ever. _Does he have some sort of death wish?_ She wondered in frustration.

"Come on, you'll be fine." She repeated her command, bracing herself to lift the huge mass of metal, but he brushed her aside.

"Just go. He won't find me anyway. He is looking for you, remember?" 16 told her. Damn that hunk of junk and damn his clear logic. 18 heaved a sigh and turned to Krillin. It was just the two of them, then. She'd have never guessed a few days ago that she'd end up on the same side as this man. He was quintessentially different from her. He had many friends who he cared about deeply and would die for. Her whole life, 18 had only relied on 17, and then on 16. And it seemed that, though they had tried, both had failed her. So now her only hope was this bald man who barely cleared her waist and was weaker than 16 or 17 by a fair margin. At least she had her own strength to rely on. Krillin couldn't be much help, no matter how brave he was. _And that is a man who only defends the things he loves_. 18 added to herself. _No human could love me. Not after what I've done._

"Let's go!" Krillin's voice brought her back to reality. Someone was fighting nearby. Very nearby. This couldn't be good.

"All right, I'm coming." She agreed. "But we must be careful or Cell will spot us as soon as we move."

"Don't worry about it." Krillin reassured her. "You have no life force and mine is too weak to concern Cell. How do you think I got here?"

"Amazing." 18 commented, shaking her head in awe.

"What?" Krillin wanted to know.

"You know how weak you are." 18 explained. "Don't you worry that you're useless against Cell? That if he finds us here he'll take care of you much easier than me?"

"Of course I worry, that's why I want to leave." Krillin urged her.

"But why are you worried about me?" she wanted to know.

"I have to protect you." Krillin told her. "Cell's out for you."

"So? Is it only your concern for the rest of the world that makes you protect me, or is it something else?" 18 asked. "It must be something else, otherwise you wouldn't have destroyed that remote, you'd have used it when you had the chance and been done with me. Why would you spare me like that? What makes my life so important?"

"I can't answer that." Krillin admitted. "But the fact of the matter is that you _do_ live, and I can't take that away from you."

"Why not? I'm not innocent. You know I've killed people. I could do it again." She reminded him.

"I don't believe you will, but if you do, I'll stop you. I may be weak, but I swear to Kami that I won't let you give up on what I've given you, so let's go before Cell takes your life for himself." Krillin urged her.

"How can you have any faith in me?" 18 was astounded, but Krillin didn't get to answer her.

"He knows where you are!!!" Trunks' yell was audible to them all, and they turned to the skyward noise.

"Cell! He's right there!" 18 exclaimed.

"And he's spotted us! We have to leave, now!" Krillin told her desperately.

"I'm not leaving without him." 18 nodded to her android companion, slinging his arm over her back as Krillin helped her with the hulking burden. He only hoped they'd get out of there fast enough. Krillin suddenly realized that he was already thinking of 16 and 18 as part of their group. But really, why not? Vegeta had been far more destructive than either of these two remaining androids, and now he was a strong, if not exactly steadfast, member of the fighters.

"Going somewhere?" Cell was suddenly in front of them, and both Krillin and 18 instinctively stood on guard, ready to protect the injured 16. "Finally, I will be complete." The vile android stepped forward, poised to take 18, but Krillin would have none of it.

"You can't have her!" he yelled, flying at Cell and pounding him uselessly. Cell batted him away like a used toy he was sick of, and Krillin flew painfully into the earth. Cell took another step forward as 18 gritted her teeth. Why had Krillin tried to save her? That idiot should have known he'd just be hurt. She glanced at his motionless form, half covered in dirt and rocks.

"You MONSTER!!" she screamed, lunging at Cell with everything she had. But none of her attacks phased him. "No." she breathed as she gave up on her useless attack, stepping back against a rock wall as Cell closed in, grinning maniacally. There was no escape now. Why did she feel regret? She had never regretted anything in her life; why would the emotion suddenly fill her to bursting? _Maybe this is what it feels like to die._ She realized. And for the second time that day, she regretted her past, the people she had killed. _This is only fair, I suppose._

Suddenly, a gold streak flew out of nowhere, smashing into Cell and then turning to face her. It was the man called Trunks, the one they oddly had no data on. His teal eyes burned with a silent fire. He hated her. 18 knew in that moment that Trunks hated her more than anyone else he had ever known. Why had he saved her, then? So he could kill her himself? Perhaps. "You better get out of here. There's not much time." He practically spit the words at her before he flew after Cell, swooping up to battle in the air. Steeling herself and refusing to waste time contemplating why Trunks hated her so much yet let her live, 18 moved again to pick up 16. And then Krillin was beside her, grabbing 16 by his other arm before smiling reassuringly at her. So they moved up into the air.

"SOLAR FLARE!!" the attack call echoed all around them as a bright flash of light blinded everyone but Cell. Krillin, 16, and 18 fell from the sky as Cell came down to claim his prize. Krillin was momentarily blind, but he could sense Cell's presence.

"18!" he called out, hoping that she had escaped somehow. He flew at Cell, pounding away at the biomechanical fortress uselessly until he was once again flung aside and 18 was left to fend for herself.

__

I won't let this happen. 18 wasn't quite sure why it was so important that she lived, but perhaps she could have Krillin explain the logic behind it later. _If there is a later_. "Just give up." Cell told her as he made his move, engulfing half of her still-struggling body. "Nooo!" she shrieked, fighting desperately to escape. "I won't become a part of you! I won't!" Outside, she could hear Krillin yelling and fighting with Cell again. As she struggled, the idea that he'd fight to protect her so vehemently almost made her smile. That man must love her. But why? And then her struggling stopped as images flashed in her mind's eye.

----------

__

"Kiree!" a dark-haired boy ran toward a nearly identical blonde girl. "There you are! I was looking all over."

"I told you I'm a better hider than you are." She giggled innocently. "Now lets play again. This time, you can hide."

---------_-_

The two children, slightly older, were huddled together, the girl crying as the boy held her. "Don't worry, Kiree. I'll always take care of you. We'll get out of here."

"No we won't." she cried. "We'll die here, I know it. That crazy man keeps doing those tests on us. He'll kill us, I know."

"I told you I'd protect you, sister." He told her, holding her close. "I won't let that crazy man kill us. Ever."

----------

"You two are too disobedient." Dr. Gero told 17 and 18. "I must put you to rest while I try to adjust your circuits. You'll learn that I am your master."

"Never!" 17 shot back insolently as Dr. Gero hit a button, and both androids lost consciousness.

----------

"Goku's friends are outside right now. You are to destroy them and then go after Goku." Dr. Gero told the two androids, absently fingering his remote. 17 and 18 each glanced at the device and then at each other. 17 swiftly took the remote from the doctor before he knew what was happening. "What are you doing? I don't have time for this!"

"I think I'll hold this for the time being." 17 grinned at 18. He had kept his promise. Soon they would escape. And kill that damn doctor.

----------

"I won't let you go after him!" Krillin yelled, ready to fly at both of the androids who could easily kill him. 18 smiled at his courage, however misplaced it was, and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"Why don't you go take care of your friends? They look like they could use some senzu beans." She smiled at the stunned man before flying off with 16 and 17.

----------

"What was that all about?" 17 asked as he flew beside her.

"What do you mean?" 18 looked at her brother nonchalantly.

"Why'd you kiss the short guy?" he asked her.

"I don't know." She shrugged, laughing suddenly. "Hey, 17, that was my first kiss!" she told him.

"Well, I was just wondering, because that guy wasn't much to look at." He teased her.

"You're just jealous because no one's ever kissed you_!" she shot back as she laughed._

"But seriously, why'd you do it?" he persisted.

"It just seemed…right, I guess. I don't know, but there's something about that guy. Maybe if I was a human…" she trailed off.

"Oh, now you're in love _with the guy!" 17 burst into laughter. "I can't believe this!"_

"I am not!" 18 argued. "That's not what I meant. He's just…interesting, that's all."

"Sure, just be sure to invite me to the wedding." 17 taunted.

"Shut up." She shot a playful energy blast at her brother, both of them laughing as they continued on their way.

----------

"17, look out!" 16 yelled as Cell appeared behind the handsome android, engulfing 17 in his tail.

"No! 17, don't let him take you!" 18 screamed. This couldn't be happening. But all too soon, 17 was gone from view. "No." she felt like weeping, for the first time in as long as she could remember being this way, 18 wanted to collapse into tears. "Now how will you keep me safe?" she breathed the question so quietly that even she could barely hear it. She blinked back the tears in her eyes. 17 never cried. And now she would have to be as strong as him. She had never really relied on him for protection so much as for companionship. But now she was alone.

----------

I am alone. 18 thought as everything she knew and felt faded away. _I am alone_.

*****

The End (Of Part 1, That Is)


	2. A Taste of Humanity Part 2

Thanks to everyone for the immediate and overwhelming response

Thanks to everyone for the immediate and overwhelming response! Man, I forgot what it was like to get five reviews a day on one story. By the way, thanks for the tip on those two stories, Chris Cruck, but I can't seem to find them on the title search and going through 300+ pages of DBZ fics searching for two iffy titles doesn't really appeal, so I'm still looking for some good 18/K fics.I'm feeling the love though, and I intend to return it. But before I get into the story though, let me explain a couple of things. First of all, as I'm sure some of you have figured out, I'm taking a lot of artistic license with this baby. Basically, that includes the whole idea that the androids have been killing people. It just helps with the inner turmoil, you know? And let me add that what pieces of the actual show that I do are mainly from memory, for although I've got the episodes on tape, they're currently across the country as I am at college. Here's a picture.

Videos & other àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà teresa

home stuff (big country, huh?) -_-

See? So it's hard to watch and re-watch the pertinent episodes with a handy dandy notebook, taking notes and rewinding to catch all the lines. And I have yet to memorize all of DBZ, soooo…. (Someone tell me if this is good or bad. It's good, right?) Yeah, if I screw up a line, please don't hunt me down. I'm sorry. If I screw up a scene, again, I'm sorry. But I assure you that the only big change (the killing) was intentional. I'm not mentally deficient, I assure you. Otherwise, I'd be at home _with_ my videos, and I wouldn't have given you such a long spiel just now. And just so you know why I'm about to skip a large part, this is _mainly_ from 18's point of view. We will sometimes delve into the endlessly fascinating mind of Krillin, but most of the time, we stick to the chick. So, back by popular demand, here it is!

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 2

*****

A bright, blinding pain like nothing she had ever felt. Flashes of light and dark shadows. Wooziness and a wave of terrible nausea swept over her. Slowly, 18's eyes opened under a dark, unnaturally thick sky. _Where am I?_ Her disorientation raised immediate defensive mechanisms within her. Jumping to her feet, she turned around swiftly to be sure no one was near her. She walked cautiously over the tiled ground until she came to the edge of the huge, round platform she was standing on. The ground was so far below that it was invisible. _What is this place? How did I get here?_ She wondered, making her way back to where she had been lying when she originally woke up. She seemed to be next to some sort of temple on an unbelievably high tower. Carefully, she edged along the wall until she saw people at a distance.

There was an enormous dragon sort of deity filling the sky, and below him were several familiar faces. It was them, the warriors that 17 and her had so easily defeated before. The same warriors that had been her only hope against Cell. _Didn't Cell absorb me? If he did, how can I be here? Was I saved? By who?_ Questions flooded the android's muddled mind as she peered at the group. Yes, they all seemed to be there, all except for Goku. She was not concerned with her original mission to kill him anymore, but she did wonder what was going on, why that man still refused to appear. She was curious to meet the man that had essentially ruined her life. Long ago, 17 and her had decided that if it had not been for Goku, Dr. Gero would never have taken them as children and stolen their human existence to turn them into ruthless killing machines. But Dr. Gero had been a sick and twisted individual, so anyone who he hated so much was likely full of goodness and virtue. It was illogical to blame Goku for what had happened to her brother and herself, as he had obviously intended no such misdeed. Killing Goku had seemed like an entertaining idea before, but now…the things that 16 had told her had only brought out the truth that she already knew. She had no desire to destroy innocence, and so she had avoided any reasoning behind her mission. It must have been the same for 17. _Where is 16? And what about 17? If I am all right, then was he, too, saved? Had Cell been destroyed?_ 18 moved closer to the warriors, hoping to hear some of their conversation and glean the information she desired without having to ask for it herself. She hated admitting when she was confused, and it was not in her programming to ask for more information than what she was given. _Perhaps 16 was correct. Perhaps there is more to me than my programming._ 18 ignored that stray thought as she strained to hear. It seemed as though Krillin was the center of the conversation. He had just been speaking to Yamcha and then he had obviously asked some question for which he had seemingly received an affirmative answer. Suddenly, she could make out voices.

"Yeah, it's all yours, Krillin. Make it a good one." Yamcha told the shorter man, who nodded, smiling as he turned to face the dragon. _That must be the eternal dragon._ 18 realized. _They're making a wish of some sort._ Or at least, Krillin was. What could that man wish for? He already had everything she could hope for. Humanity, and close friends to enjoy it with. Those were the secret wishes 18 held deep within herself. She could never share those hopes with 17, though. He was her brother and the only one who understood her, but he would laugh to know that she craved what the rest of the world took for granted.

"All right then." Krillin spoke loudly. "I wish for 17 and 18 to become human." 18's eyes widened enormously. How had Krillin known that she wanted that? What made him use his only wish on the happiness of her brother and herself, the two androids that had almost killed him and all of his friends? It made no sense. Nothing about these humans made sense. Still, she couldn't help but feel gracious, and to think that she could finally realize her dreams…18 stood perfectly still, hoping.

"I cannot grant that wish." The dragon answered in a deep, booming voice. 18 felt a bitter pain in her head, reminding her of the damage to her circuits, of the fact that she was not human. And now she never could be. Strangely, she did not feel angry. Her whole life had been filled with cold anger, and now all she retained was that coldness, and a sad sort of acceptance.

"Sorry, buddy. I know that meant a lot to you." Yamcha told Krillin sympathetically, but the short man was not done yet. He addressed the dragon once more.

"Then can you remove the explosives inside of them?" he asked.

"It is done." The dragon replied. 18's eyes widened as the dragon vanished. She didn't _feel_ any different, and yet she knew that now she was somehow closer to the humanity she could never realize.

"Why'd you wish for that?" Yamcha wanted to know.

"I thought that at least if they couldn't be human, they could live their lives normally. I wouldn't want a bomb inside of me, I know." Krillin reasoned.

"I know that you like the girl, but why'd you help her boyfriend?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, I just thought that she seemed to really care about him. She'd be happier with him than with me, anyway. I won't deny her that." Krillin told his friends. 18's eyes widened as she felt a strange tightness in her throat. Why did this man care for her? What did he want? Why couldn't he just forget about her?

"Wow, Krillin, you really like her, don't you?" Yamcha teased as Krillin blushed, staring at his feet and laughing nervously. 18 couldn't take this anymore. She ran out of her hiding spot, eyes wild and fierce as she glared at the short man who was confusing her so much.

"You idiot, 17 isn't my boyfriend. He's my brother." She spoke fiercely, forgetting to keep emotion out of her voice. That only angered her more. "And what did you do _that_ for? What do you want from me? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I…just thought…" Krillin was speechless. He had thought he was helping her, but she was so angry, he didn't know what to think.

"Big strong man, saves me from myself and now what? Do you expect me to just fall at your feet? Forget it!" she shot away from the stunned friends, flying through the air aimlessly. Why couldn't that man just make sense? She had been his enemy, and yet he had forgiven her so easily. He had even risked his life in an attempt to save her. Even 17 had never really risked his life for her, though she had simply assumed that he would. 16 had protected her, but she had a feeling that was mainly for the sake of the rest of the world. And Krillin had genuinely cared for her. Otherwise, he simply would have deactivated her when given the chance. _17, what's going on?_ She wondered, wishing her brother could explain this as he had explained so many things that conflicted with what her programming told her.

And then she felt a familiar pulse. 17. He was alive. So, as she'd suspected, Cell had been defeated. She followed the pulse as it led her to a forest near a desolate scene that had to have been where Cell had finally been destroyed. Landing, she looked around for her brother. "17!" She called out "17, where are you? It's me!"

"Ha, so you came." A voice made her turn around, and she found herself face to face with her disheveled twin. "I thought you might've gotten lost looking for 16."

"16? Where is he? Do you know?" she asked.

"I know. I'll show you." He smiled in a way that made 18 nervous. "Come on sis." The way he emphasized that last word made chills run down her spine. What was going on? Had the whole world gone crazy?

"All right." She fell alongside him, watching him warily. "So, what happened to you? You look pretty messed up."

"Same thing that happened to you, sis. I became part of perfection. But it wasn't perfect in the end, now was it? It was nothing. Nothing's perfect. Not for long enough." He told her. 18 quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about, 17? You sound like your circuits are fried." She told him nervously.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked her seriously. "We died. But I guess he let you go before then."

"Who?" she asked, extremely confused.

"Cell. I saw him die from the inside. I was inside when it happened, you know. So much light, it was like being part of the sun. It was amazing." He told her.

"Sounds pretty fucked up." 18 opined. "How are you here, then?"

17 paused as they entered a small, dug out cave. "I don't know." He admitted. "I was trying to ask 16, but he doesn't want to talk about it. See. There he is." 17 pointed to the back of the cave, and 18 moved forward cautiously. Then she saw a flash of red on the ground and looked down at 16's smashed head, propped between two stones and staring at her with dead eyes. 18 jumped back, feeling a scream escape her mouth before she had time to think of it. 17 laughed heartily.

"Dammit, 17, why did you keep that thing?" she turned away from her brother so he couldn't see the pain on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't get mad just because 16 scared you. I know, he looks a little screwed up, but he's fine. We were just talking about you. He told me that you're one of them." 17 told her.

"What do you mean? One of who?" 18 shuddered slightly before turning to face her brother. "You and I both know that 16's circuits are all smashed. He's dead, 17. You can't talk to him."

"One of those people. You remember, those weaklings that thought they could protect Goku from us." 17 smirked. "He told me all right, but I knew already. I knew when you kissed the bald one."

"17, you know I'm not a human. We're the only two of our kind." She told him. Something was wrong with 17. Why would he think that 16's remains could _talk_ to him?

"Wrong, I'm the last." 17 told her. "You don't want to be like me. All you've ever wanted is to be a normal woman, isn't it? Wear dresses and go shopping, have kids and get married. Human shit like that. We're not the same. I hate humans because it's in my programming. They disgust me. You hate humans because they all take for granted the one thing you want more than anything else. To be one of them." He glared at her. "You want it so much, then just do it. Leave. I don't need you to keep me company. 16 understands me."

"17…I…" 18 was at a loss. He was completely crazy. Her brother, the one thing she could always count on, had abandoned her. He wanted her to leave so he could sit in a cave talking to a pile of scrap metal. 18 was strong, she knew she was, but for once, she felt completely helpless. "I don't want to leave." She managed.

"Why not? Wasn't being human good enough? You want to go back now?" he asked her viciously.

"God damn it, 17! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she screamed, desperate to break through to the brother she had known and trusted. The only person she could ever remember caring about was alive, but he wasn't the man she remembered. "I'm not a human! I don't want to be a crazy fucking human! They don't make any sense, and I hate them just as much as you do!"

"So now you hate yourself? That's pretty weird, 18." He laughed at her.

"I'm NOT a human!! Stop, just stop! It isn't funny, 17!" she screamed. Why was he acting like this?

"You ARE a human, and you aren't my sister anymore!" he yelled back, leaning forward and inhaling deeply, a look of disgust on his face. "I smell it, all over you. The smell of the humans. What did you do with them, 18? Did you go see that little one you liked so much? Did you sleep with him yet? How did he taste, 18?"

"Shut up, 17!!" 18 shrieked in rage, "Don't bring Krillin into this!"

"'Maybe, if I was a human…'" he imitated her as she glared at him furiously. "Give me a fucking break, 18! You let that little bald man turn you into one of them, and now _you're_ my enemy too! I hate all humans, no matter who they are or what they used to be!" he yelled at her.

"None of that's true, and you know it! I'm not human and I never will be! I'm just like you!" 18 yelled back.

"Then go kill him." 17's voice became quietly serious. "Prove that you aren't one of them."

"I won't! I won't kill Krillin!" she refused. "I won't betray him like that!"

"Why not, 18? Don't you hate him? I thought you hated humans still." 17 spat the words angrily.

"Krillin isn't the same! He saved my life!" she insisted.

"And what a job he did. You got absorbed by Cell just like I did." 17 reminded her.

"That's not what I mean. He had a remote, and he was supposed to deactivate me so Cell couldn't become complete, but he wouldn't do it. He wanted me to live, he told me so. He even risked his life for me, trying to fend off Cell in the end." 18 told her brother. "I can't simply betray the trust that he gave me."

"Why not? What do you care what a human thinks of you?" 17 wanted to know.

"You're right, 17. We're not the same. I don't know why it took me so long to see that." She smiled softly at her brother. "All you want is to be alone for the rest of your life, hating everyone for being different from you. I'm sorry, but I'm not like that. I want to know that when I go, someone misses me. I want someone to appreciate my presence, just the way I am. I want to know that when I return, someone will be waiting. I want someone to mourn me when I die, no matter how many bad things I've done. I may not be human any more than you are, and I know that I can never go back to being just a normal person. But maybe I do want to live a mundane life. Maybe I want to wear dresses and go shopping. Maybe I'd like to be a wife and a mother. And maybe it's pointless for me to crave such simple things, but if I can't be a human, I want a piece of that life. We both hate Dr. Gero, but even though you killed him, he beat you in the end. You want to go on being what he warped us in to. I want to go back to being what I was born as. I want a taste of humanity, and if that makes you want me dead, then go ahead and kill me. If I'm not your sister anymore, then nothing should be holding you back."

"So, it's true then." 17 sounded sane for a moment. "Then leave, and don't come back. If you do, I'll kill you."

"Goodbye, 17." She told him. "You are my brother, and I won't forget you. Every time I look in the mirror, I'll see your face and I'll think of you. You taught me to be strong like you. And you taught me how to trust. I owe everything to you, and when you do die, I will cry for you, whether you want me to or not."

"Goodbye, 18." He replied solemnly as she turned and left her past behind her.

*****

The End (Of Part 2, That Is)


	3. A Taste of Humanity Part 3

Okay everyone, here's the much awaited part 3 of my newest story

Okay everyone, here's the much-awaited part 3 of my newest story. Thanks again for the reviews, and thanks to Chris for the helpful e-mail. You're no bother, I enjoyed reading the fics, thank you. I want you all to know how sad Jade is that she has absolutely no way to get on a computer to see my story, so she basically just has to take my word for it that it is good/bad/whatever. I know that has no pertinence to the actual story, but I thought that maybe if enough people felt sad for her, that will would transfer to Jade's mom, who could simply release this idiot punishment from the poor girl. So everyone, tears for Jade! She is oh-so deprived, and she misses me a lot. (Remember the whole country/home/college explanation I gave last time) Suffice it to say that we should all pity her. And now, here's what you _really_ came here for.

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 3

*****

_Now I truly am alone._ 18 sighed as she wandered out of the forest where the man she used to know now dwelt. She looked around at the barren, ruined terrain before her. She wished that she could have been there to defeat Cell. She wished she had the strength to do it, but in the end she had been more of a hindrance than a help. It was the first time she had been shown her own flaws so blatantly, and the knowledge was bitter. _If I had been stronger, maybe I could have protected 17 and 16. Maybe my brother wouldn't have gone crazy._ She clenched her fists, angry with her own failings as she climbed on top of a large boulder that had somehow not been destroyed in the hellish battle that had been Cell's destruction. She wondered what had happened. Which of them had been able to destroy Cell in the end, when he was in his perfect form? Had 16 died well? Who had watched over her after she had left Cell, still incapacitated, and taken her to that tower in the sky? Had it been Krillin? He was the only one of that group of warriors who didn't eye her with suspicion or, in Trunks' case, full-fledged hatred. She doubted any other one of them would have cared whether her body, left in this barren place, would have survived. She was sure she could have managed, but still…she wondered what made the short man so concerned for her well-being. Suddenly a memory of his face flashed in her mind. "I swear to Kami that I won't let you give up on what I've given you." He had said.

Was that it? Did he think she'd simply give up and kill herself? It seemed plausible that she could be capable of such a thing. Her only friend was dead, and her dear brother had gone completely crazy and swore he'd kill her if he saw her again. It wasn't a happy life that she led, by any means. It would have been so easy to simply self-destruct, but now that Krillin had made that wish, he'd cut off her easy exit from existence. Sure, if she really wanted to, 18 could destroy herself anyway, but it would have been so much simpler if the bald man wasn't so busy protecting her from herself. It frustrated her to not be able to reason out why he cared so much for her well-being.

__

He still can't stop me from doing anything I want. She thought vehemently. No person would ever control her again. She had spent most of her life trying to escape the control of Dr. Gero, and she'd never let anyone impose themselves on her again. But she didn't even know _what_ she wanted anymore. She had no mission, no clear-cut purpose. She was free, and that was finally exerting it's full meaning on her. All she could think to do was lay on this lumpy boulder in the middle of nowhere and sleep so that her circuits would have a chance to repair themselves. Maybe she'd know what to do with her freedom when she woke. Or maybe she wouldn't wake up.

----------

It was dark when 18's eyes flew open. She never woke up slowly; she had always gone from sleep to a fully alert state, a vestige of her terrifying childhood. _This isn't right. I'm not outside._ She realized immediately. The air wasn't stuffy, but it was too still. And she was in a bed, neatly tucked under a blanket as though she might catch cold. The thought almost made her scoff. It had been a long time since she'd been concerned at all with her biological health. As long as her circuits were in good shape, the rest of her body's health would be maintained. She let her eyes adjust to the dark as she peered around, trying to get her bearings. She quietly climbed out of the bed, setting the blanket back in place carefully before she looked around the room more carefully. There was a table next to the bed with a tray of cold food that had obviously been intended for her. She smirked at the idea that someone would make food for her. She could subsist perfectly well on her endless supply of power, courtesy of the twisted Dr. Gero. But who was her nameless benefactor? Who had found her out in the middle of a barren battleground and brought her back to their home as if she was an old friend who posed no threat?

Krillin. Seated in a chair in the corner of the room, slightly slumped over in sleep, was the short man who seemed to take her welfare as his own personal mission. She smiled at his foolish persistence. Very well, then. She had nowhere else to go, and this man seemed to genuinely want her company. And even though she was far stronger than him, she had an odd feeling of security with him there, sleeping in that chair as though he'd been watching over her for hours. Silly man, he had more need of a bed than she did. It was decided, then. This would be her new home. And perhaps in time, she could begin to understand what motivated this fascinating little man.

__

If I'm going to live here, I should learn about the place. She decided, leaving the room and the small house to see if she could find out where she was. She looked around, able to see a good distance as dawn was laying a dim light over the terrain of the island and the sea beyond it. _This place is familiar._ She realized. Hadn't 17 and Piccolo fought somewhere very nearby? She was nearly positive that they had. In that case, she knew about where she was, which was enough for her. _I wonder if there are any good stores nearby_ she thought absently, surprising herself at how quickly she began to think the normal thoughts of a woman. _I could live a normal life, now couldn't I?_ She realized smugly. It would be a long time before she adjusted to this life, though. _Just what does a normal woman do, I wonder?_ One thing was for sure. She likely didn't go about terrorizing innocent people and visiting her crazy brother in the woods. She smiled ironically at that thought as she turned to go back into the house. She wandered from room to room, quickly filing away where everything was in each room until she had a complicated blueprint in her mind that she could access easily. She noted the location of everything, from the spoons to the television, to the strange old man sleeping in his room next to a dirty magazine. As she headed back upstairs, she heard a door slam and frantic footsteps come running down the hall. Krillin froze as he reached the landing above her, relief sweeping over his face.

"18, you're still here. I thought…I thought you'd left." He explained. She blinked at him calmly, and he licked dry lips. "You see, when you flew off…I went to find you because…I wanted to be sure you were all right. And when I saw you just laying on a rock…"

"I was performing maintenance. You might call it sleeping." She spoke up. He smiled nervously.

"Yes, well, I didn't know what to think, and I couldn't leave you all alone out there, so I brought you here." Krillin told her. "But if you have somewhere else you wanted to be…maybe you wanted to go find 17?"

"No." she answered. "I plan to stay here."

"Oh!" Krillin sounded pleased at this, but he immediately tried to regulate his tone. "Well I'm sure that would be fine. You can stay here…for as long as you like."

"I know. You told me you wouldn't give up on me." She spoke calmly. "I suppose this place is as good as any. At least it's not a cave."

"What?" Krillin asked.

"Never mind." She waved a dismissive hand. "This house is more than adequate. My room is the one at the end of the hall?" she pointed toward the room she had been in to begin with. Krillin nodded. "And which one is your room?"

"Oh, um, it's right across the hall." He told her, blushing slightly.

"So why didn't you sleep in _there_ last night? You humans are frail creatures. You could seriously damage your back , sleeping in a chair like that." She told him knowingly.

"I…I was just watching you." He told her. "I don't usually sleep in a chair."

"I should hope not." She replied. "Krillin, I still don't understand why you've tried so hard to help me, but I must thank you. And I promise you that I'll try to prove that I wasn't a wasted effort." She told him. "Also, I hope to become a more normal woman now that I am free of Dr. Gero, so I hope that you'll be able to help me learn how to do that, as I haven't any idea."

"Oh." Krillin was speechless. "Okay then."

"Well?" she demanded. "What do I do now?"

"I…I don't know. I've never lived with a woman before, really. I guess you make breakfast?" he answered unsurely.

"Make breakfast. Good. How?" she asked. Krillin burst into laughter and she glared at him. "What? I'm asking an honest question. My programming doesn't include food preparation."

"I'm sorry, 18, but it's sort of funny if you think about it." He attempted to explain. "You're a sophisticated killing machine, but you don't know how to make a meal." 18 smiled slightly as the humor occurred to her.

"All right, I suppose that's true. Now how do I learn to cook?" she asked. _Listen to yourself, asking all these foolish questions. What would 17 think?_ A voice in her head spoke to her. It didn't matter though. If she was to be a human, she'd have to learn how to go about it, now wouldn't she?

"Well, I could teach you, but I'm no good, really." Krillin explained, thinking the question over carefully. "We could go buy some instructional videos, I suppose. You probably want to go shopping anyway." He suggested.

"Go shopping?" she asked, keeping eagerness out of her voice carefully. "That sounds…interesting. I could use some more clothes." She admitted. "But I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He told her. "Just let me get cleaned up and we'll go. Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed. She could hardly wait. She had never gone shopping with money before. Whenever she wanted something, she simply took it, and woe to those who tried to stop her. Maybe this could really work. Maybe she could become a normal woman.

----------

Krillin couldn't believe this. 18 had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, even more gorgeous than Marron, and here she was, shopping with him in public. It was almost like when Marron had shopped with him when they were together. Krillin still couldn't understand what a beautiful girl like Marron had wanted with a guy like him, but he had honestly cared for her, as vapid as she seemed at most times. He had been convinced that a girl who had liked him even when she could have any guy she wanted couldn't be shallow. Sometimes he had wondered, though. He knew now that he had been so happy that she liked him that he was blind to any faults she had. Marron had been very sweet, but she had never really been much for brains. 18 was almost exactly the opposite. She was incredibly intelligent, and though she lacked mundane knowledge, he could tell she picked things up quickly. As for sweetness, on the other hand…it wasn't exactly her strong suit. The woman had originally seemed completely devoid of emotions. That didn't seem to be the case anymore exactly, but Krillin didn't know quite what to make of the enigmatic android.

He watched as she frowned critically while flipping through a pair of cookbooks that both looked more than a little challenging. "18, you probably should start out with something a little easier than those. Some of those recipes can be pretty difficult if you've never cooked before." He advised. She looked up at him, cold anger in those ice blue crystalline eyes, and he cringed involuntarily. In that moment, he was reminded of everything she was, everything she had been and done, everything she was more than capable of doing again. To him or to anyone.

"I'm perfectly capable of…" 18 suddenly noticed the fear in Krillin's eyes. She had seen fear in the eyes of many, even in his eyes once, but somehow it stung her deeply to see that fear in his eyes now. _You don't want him to remind you that you aren't normal. You'll never be normal. No one looks at a normal woman like that._ A voice in her head whispered. She hushed it irritably. "What's wrong with you? What are you, scared of me learning to cook?" she joked in a rough voice.

"I'm sorry, it was nothing. It's just that you were so angry when you looked at me…" Krillin hesitated. "It reminded me of before, when you and 17…"

"What? When we went around ruthlessly destroying people's lives for kicks? Is that what it reminded you of?" she glared at him coldly as he shied away slightly. "Does it scare you, does it remind you of how strong I am? Of how I could kill you so easily?" she hissed the words as his eyes widened in fear. "If you're so scared of me, then why do you want to take care of me?" she asked, suddenly returning to her normal, inquisitive tone. Krillin didn't know what to think.

"I…I'm sorry…I…really am." He apologized, staring down in shame. "I really do believe in you, 18, but that's not the problem. I'm…just not very brave, I never have been. I'm a coward, I know, or I would know that I don't have to fear you anymore. You aren't that way anymore. You were an android then." He told her.

"But…I still am an android." She reminded him, slightly shocked by the candor of his words.

"No. I don't think you ever really were. There's something in your eyes that Dr. Gero could never have created." Krillin looked up, into the blue orbs, melting glaciers set in an ivory field of perfect skin. They weren't empty anymore. Even when she had been angry with him for challenging her, there had been more in her eyes than anger. Something he hadn't noticed before. Something that was almost unnamable, but that he could see in the eyes of every one of his friends and himself at all times.

"What?" she gasped at his words, thoughtlessly dropping the books she still held. How could Krillin know? Only Dr. Gero, herself, and 17 knew the truth about how the androids were created. There was no way he could have learned the truth. She felt a heat in her chest, a strange, painful heat. She didn't want him to know! She didn't want anyone to know what she had been, but especially not Krillin, the _one_ person who believed in her. It made what she was all the more painful and terrible to bear. She leaned forward, whispering so no one else could hear her panicky tirade. "What do you mean by that? I _am_ an android. Dr. Gero created me, and I will always be an android. Nothing can ever change that, not even the eternal dragon. I will always be nothing more than some fancy bundle of circuits and wires, okay?"

"No. I don't think you are." He repeated his suspicions. "I won't believe that."

"Why not!?" she shouted suddenly, frustration all over her face as she ran out of the store. Krillin didn't even notice the people staring, he simply chased after her as she ran out of the shopping center and flew into the air. 18 looked over her shoulder as she felt his energy nearby. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Wasn't it enough that he wouldn't let her pretend that none of this was her doing, that she couldn't _help_ the fact that she was an android because she had been born as one? Did he have to follow her too? _I wish I had been born an android. Then I wouldn't know what I'm missing._ A picture of twins playing and laughing, one a blonde girl, the other a black-haired boy, flashed through her mind. _What we're both missing._ A vision of 17 yelling at her maniacally, his clothes torn as he stood in his cave flashed over her vision. _I just want to be a normal woman! Is that so much to ask of the world?_ She suddenly remembered seeing two young lovers in one of the towns 17 and her had trained in when Dr. Gero had first finished them. The young woman had jumped happily at her boyfriend, kissing him firmly as he responded in kind. She had killed both of them, jealous of the happiness and innocence that they shared. _What's wrong with me? Maybe my circuits are fried as well._ 18 suddenly stopped in her headlong flight to be away from Krillin. It was so sudden that the man almost flew straight into her, instead swerving slightly as he himself stopped.

"18, I don't know what it is that's bothering you, but if you need to talk—" Krillin began before she cut him off with a cold look.

"No. I'm fine. And I don't want to talk about that. Not ever again." She told him before she flew off to Kame House without another word. Krillin didn't know what to do but to follow. _Look at how you've screwed everything up, Krillin._ He berated himself. _For a while there, she was close to being normal, to being happy, but you had to remind her of her past. But still, what I said was true. It's hard to believe that any cold creation of metal and wires could possess what she does. Humanity._

*****

The End (Of Part 3, That Is)


	4. A Taste of Humanity Part 4

Sumimasen minna-san!  I'm such a bad Teresa right now!  Look at how I gave weekly updates, and then, *poof* it was like I just dropped off the face of the planet for…wait, lemme check the date…about two months?  Geez, I'm lazier than I thought.  Actually, I'm not that bad, really.  You see, I fully intended to stick with my once a week updates, and I'd actually finished the entire story ahead of schedule.  But then…I decided that I didn't like my last two chapters at all, so I refused to post them, waiting for some true inspiration to come to me.  Then, the new Creed CD came out.  Now, any of you who follow my writing at least a little have probably read "A Shelter From My Storm."  Do you remember the last chapter, where I thanked basically everything in existence for helping me write?  Well, one of the things I thanked was the Creed CD, "Human Clay" which was new at the time.  Sooo, what does it take to get Teresa off her ass and over to the keyboard?  Easy, a new Creed CD!  I swear to you, nothing inspires me like a good old dose of Creed!  I should really just get it over with and kidnap Scott Stapp or buy him or something.  I'll keep him in the drawer with my notebooks and pens and lots of cough drops (my mom worries about me away at college, ya see) so that when I need to write, he'll be there, my own personal muse.  Hmm…I don't know if that was the intention of their music, but oh well.  Let's put on some Creed and give this ending a second shot.  Not that this is the last chapter, though.  Keh, I'm not feeling THAT productive by half!  Okay, I need to shut up and write.

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 4

*****

Krillin entered the kitchen hesitantly, almost expecting a knife or some other projectile to fly at him as soon as he entered the room 18 had been in for the past hour and a half.  As soon as they had come back to Kame house, she had been in there making all kinds of interesting noises, often punctuated with vicious cursing or feral sounding growls that had kept him well away from the entrance until now.  It had been relatively quiet for the past ten minutes, so he figured that she must have finished working off whatever steam she'd built up today because of his tactless behavior.  _It's all my fault_ he thought in a guilty manner as he gingerly stepped into the kitchen where 18 was bent studiously over the stove as though she hadn't noticed his entrance.  He knew that wasn't true, though.  18 made a point of always knowing all she could about her surroundings.  She probably sensed him coming all the way down the hall.  _She's still mad at me though _he realized.  _That's why she won't even look at me.  I'm such an idiot._

"18, I—" he began weakly before she cut him off without even turning to face him.

"Are you going to stand there looking like an idiot all evening or are you going to sit?" she asked in an overly mocking voice.

_Great._ Krillin sighed as he took a seat at the table.  _Right back to where we started now, aren't we?  You're such a lady-killer, Krillin.  Just don't say anything and maybe she won't end up killing_ you.  Repressing a groan, Krillin scrubbed his hands over his face anxiously.  What kind of hot water had he gotten himself into now?

"Stupid piece of shit knife." 18 growled from across the room, and he looked up curiously as she tossed the implement aside without a care for where it landed.  The knife flew toward him and embedded itself in the spot where his head had been only a moment before.  That hadn't been intentional, had it?  Krillin swallowed, licking dry lips nervously.

"So I guess you're still mad." He spoke in a shaky tone, still eyeing the knife uncomfortably.

"What?" 18 looked over at him for the first time and saw the knife, smirking viciously.  "You actually believe I did that on purpose?"

"Well…no, but—"

"If I'd meant to do that, I wouldn't have missed." She spoke coldly, carrying two plates over to the table and setting one down in front of him with more force than was necessary, almost breaking the dish in half.  She then calmly seated herself across from him, unfolding her napkin and delicately laying it in her lap.  She looked up at the motionless Krillin and rolled her eyes irritably.  "Eat it, dammit.  Do you know how long it took me to make that?"  Suddenly, Krillin was reminded of Bulma, forcing her bad food on Vegeta, and he had to bite back a smile.

"Are you laughing at me?" 18 demanded in a haughty tone, spearing some of her food viciously and arching an eyebrow at him challengingly.

"No, I was just…you reminded me of one of my friends just then." He explained, smiling at her, forgetting his fear momentarily.  "I just hope your cooking is better than hers." With that, Krillin took a large mouthful and chewed it thoughtfully.  Confused over whether or not to be offended by his last comment, 18 gave him a perplexed scowl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she wanted to know.

"You'll see if you're ever forced to eat Bulma's food." Krillin told her, still smiling, "But don't worry.  You're food is nothing like hers.  It's delicious.  The best I've had in a long time."

"I don't—really?" 18 felt a sudden warmth in her cheeks and immediately regulated her facial temperature.  How idiotic, to blush over a little compliment like that.  Why should she care whether or not this human thought she was skilled at such menial labor as cooking?

"Yeah, it's great." Krillin answered after swallowing another mouthful.  "I thought you didn't know how to cook, though."

"I looked at those books, didn't I?" 18 reminded him.  "I am an android, and with that comes certain abilities."

"I'm pretty sure Dr. Gero wasn't thinking of helping you memorize cookbooks when he created you." Krillin countered.

"That's the best part, though.  Using that bastard's ideas in a way totally contrary to what they were intended for." 18 bit into her food angrily.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Krillin asked, his voice softening with sympathy.

"Keep your pity, bald man." 18 sneered at his well-intended words.  "You hate him, and he never stole your humanity and your brother from you, now did he?  I only regret that 17 killed him because I didn't get a chance to give that bastard what he had coming to him."

"He stole…what?" Krillin's face suddenly became pale.  "Didn't you say that he created you?  You make it sound as if you were human to begin with."

18's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said to him.  How could he have made her let something like that slip?  "I…I thought I said that I didn't want to talk about this ever again." She managed to glare at him, but it was very weak.

"You brought it up." He replied.  "I was just curious."

"Why should you care?" she stood sharply, yelling at him.  "Just forget it, okay?  Leave me alone!" _Idiot.  I'm such an idiot_ she berated herself as she ran out of the kitchen and to her room to hide the hot tears spilling down her face.  Why had she said that to him?  It might not have been a blatant admission of the truth of her past, but it was close enough.  Krillin was no idiot.  _Why do I even care if he knows?_  She asked herself.  She already knew the answer though.  _Think of how he'll look at you after he knows what you_ really _are._  She couldn't bear to see him looking at her in disgust and hate.  Somewhere along the line, she'd come to gain comfort and strength from his unquestioning belief in her innate goodness, her ability to change.  Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"18?" came Krillin's unsure voice.

"What do you want?" she yelled back, wiping away her tears, disgusted that she had been crying over something so stupid.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice full of gentle concern.

"No." she shot back icily.  "Go away.  I told you to leave me alone."

"But…I just thought that…" he began unsurely.

"What?  That I wanted to talk with someone like _you_?  Some weak, bald, midget of a human?  What the hell would I want with that?" she asked.  18 was greeted by silence, and she smirked in victory, crossing her arms and sitting in her chair with satisfaction.

-----------

"Ka! Kakakaka!  Kaka kaka ka!"

"Stupid human.  Why doesn't he just go to bed?" 18 grumbled.  She leaned out her open window and yelled at Krillin, who had been training outside for the past hour or so.  "Some of us would like to get a little rest!"

"I thought androids didn't need rest." he called back, stopping his katas long enough to float over to her window.  He ran a hand absently through the short black hair that was covering his head.  He'd been letting it grow out since he didn't plan on doing any _real_ fighting again anytime soon.

This was interesting.  Usually, Krillin simply agreed with her, always giving in to any suggestion she made.  It had been that way since the beginning, but it became more apparent after she had told him off about one month ago.  If he wanted to argue now, she'd simply remind him of the futility of resisting her commands.  "Hn.  Maybe I wouldn't be tired if I didn't have to spend all day slaving away for you like some common servant; cooking and cleaning and keeping this place maintained.  In the name of Kami, I haven't any idea how the hell you slobs got anything done before I came along."  There.  That should put him in his place.

"Obviously we did just fine, we're all alive, aren't we?" Krillin's brow furrowed at her condescending tone.  He didn't know what had gotten in him, talking back to 18.  He was always avoiding confrontation, but it was as if her abrasive behavior was rubbing off on him.  And now that he'd started an argument, he wasn't about to give in.  She had to realize that she wasn't some sort of queen who always got everything she wanted.

"That doesn't really concern me." 18 sneered, waving the comment away as if it had been meaningless.  Inside, she was fuming.  How dare he challenge her like this?  "That isn't what I'm talking about.  I was telling you to stop your training so that I could get some rest.  I can't sleep with all that racket you make."

"So now it's sleep?  Whatever happened to 'running maintenance?'" Krillin couldn't believe he was saying these things.  Any minute now, 18 would pound him into the ground.  Heh, maybe that's what he wanted.  It would be nice to have someone to train with.  "I thought you were an android, not a human.  You can't just switch back and forth when you want."

_Ouch, that was too harsh_ 18 sucked in a shocked breath at his low blow.  She had no idea Krillin could be so…so goddamn cold.  _Like you_ a voice in her mind whispered.  _You're so different, but the two of you are similar at the same time._  "Krillin." Her voice was ice.  No emotion.  She was ice.  "That was going too far and you know it."

"Did that hurt?" Krillin suddenly realized what was bugging him, and he let the words spill out.  "So I can hurt you, even though I'm nothing but a 'weak, bald, midget of a human?'"  He spat the words at her angrily, but the pain was also latent in his tone.

"So is that what this is all about?" 18 hopped out of her window, floating across from Krillin in nothing but her sheer blue silk nightgown.  "What do you care what I say about you?"

"What do you care what _I_ say about _you_ then?" Krillin shot back, leaning forward and trying his hardest to look threatening as 18 loomed over him.

"You first!" 18 insisted.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Both of them suddenly went silent, realizing how ridiculous their fight had become.  "We're acting like a couple of babies fighting over a toy." 18 muttered sheepishly.

"Or like Bulma and Vegeta." Krillin added.  He hadn't meant it as a joke, but after a moment, both of them burst into laughter at the comparison.  Krillin suddenly stopped and grimaced as he noticed Master Roshi's bedroom light come on.

"What is it?" 18 asked, a slight grin still on her face.  Krillin pointed toward Master Roshi's window.

"If he looks out, he'll see right…up…well, you know." Krillin blushed as he noticed how beautiful 18 looked, her eyes still full of laughter, her hair and the blue silk waving in a slight breeze.  His mouth suddenly went dry at the sight of her.  18 actually blushed as she realized what Krillin meant, and this only made her even more lovely, her face tinted pink.  When she reached out and snatched Krillin's hand in her own, his breath caught at the feel of her fingers in his.  What was she doing to him?

"Come on, then." 18 didn't seem to notice how she was affecting Krillin, and she pulled him over to the roof, where they both sat down.

"I didn't…mean what I said." Krillin told her after a moment's pause.  "I'm sorry.  I don't even know what got in to me.  I'm usually so…"

"Passive." 18 finished for him.  "It's okay.  I should have said those things to you either.  I'm sorry I let that hang between us for so long.  After all, you aren't even bald anymore." She smiled slightly at her attempted joke.

"Hey!" he affected a mock indignant air at this.  "What about the rest of it?"

"Hmm.  Well, you have to admit, you _are_ a human." 18 smiled slightly.  "And a short one.  Not as weak as I make you think you are though.  Not really."

"Maybe…" Krillin wasn't sure whether or not all that should offend him.  "I guess I am short.  And I am weak, compared to most of the rest of the gang, including you."

"That doesn't matter, though." 18 assured him.  "If I cared about things like that, would I be here now?  Of course not."

_What's_ that _supposed to mean?_ Krillin wondered, his head still full of 18's beauty.  _Is she saying…no, she couldn't ever care about_ me _like that.  Why would she?_  "It's nice to have friends, isn't it?  We're very lucky, you know." He finally spoke, drawing his knees up to his chin and staring into the starry night sky.

"Yes.  We are." 18 glanced at Krillin's wistful profile.  This man was the best friend she had.  In the time that they'd known each other, they only seemed to get closer.  Suddenly, she decided to do something she'd been dreading since she first came here.  "Krillin.  I…want to tell you now."

Krillin didn't need to ask what she meant.  There was only one topic she would use such a hesitant tone with.  She sounded like a little girl, scared and shy.  He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and tell her she was safe with him, but he didn't have that kind of nerve.  He never had.  Instead, he faced her, nodding silent encouragement.

"I…I don't really remember everything, but sometimes I get flashes." 18 explained.  She was almost positive Krillin knew that she was originally human, but she felt it was important that she tell him herself.  "We must have been young when it happened, when Dr. Gero kidnapped my brother and I.  We were so innocent when it happened, but I remember that Katai—that was 17's name when we were human—said that I didn't have to worry, he'd get us out.  He said he'd always protect me.  Back then…we didn't know anything to do other than to depend on each other.  I was the sense, the reason, and he was the strength, the courage.  Back then, we still went by our human names in secret.  Mine…was Kiree.  It was one of the few ways that we could resist him.  We felt that we'd still be _us_ if we kept our human names no matter how he tried to refer to us a numbers."  18 stopped, taking a deep breath.  "But he had some control over us.  Not as much as he thought, but we were scared of him.  And he had filled our bodies with so many chips and wires…there wasn't much room left for Kiree and Katai in those bodies.  They were shrinking more and more everyday as 18 and 17 took their place."  She paused again as the story became more difficult to tell.  "The day that I truly became 18 was not the day that Dr. Gero kidnapped us, nor was it the day he began his…alterations.  It was the day he first sent us to…to train."

Krillin nodded for her to continue, wanting to know what had caused the pain in those haunted, icy blue eyes.  "He didn't think we'd know what to do, so Dr. Gero installed special training mission chips in us that morning.  The chips…made us do things…we didn't want to do.  I was so…so pure then.  I'd never thought of killing anyone, not even Dr. Gero.  Katai had often told me that he wanted to kill Dr. Gero.  I think that…by the time we went for training…he was already a little crazy.  He wasn't the Katai I grew up with, but some twisted, faded copy." 18 breathed slowly again, gathering her thoughts.  "That day…it was…a nightmare.  17 and I, we went to this tiny village just a bit away from Dr. Gero's base, and we…we…we killed everything.  The whole time I did it, I remember there were two people inside me.  One of them, 18, was pleased with me, telling me to continue, to kill every last human I could find.  And then, pushed to the back, was Kiree.  She wanted me to stop, she was hysterical with fear and disbelief at what was happening.  18 made me kill, but because I still had a little bit of Kiree, I was crying the whole time.  Katai didn't cry at all.  He was 17 now, well and truly.  I remember afterwards, when 18 was quiet, I…I vomited so much that I passed out, and 17 had to bring me home.  When I woke up, I couldn't here Kiree anymore.  I was 18." She finished, refusing to meet Krillin's intensely concerned gaze.

"18…I didn't…have any idea…it was so…so…" Krillin seemed to be at a loss for what he could say.  He was frustrated, as he wanted desperately to comfort 18, to make the sadness fade from her eyes, but he had no idea where to start.

"Don't try so hard." 18 told him, resting one hand lightly on his knee, "You don't have to say anything.  I just…wanted you to know the truth.  All of it."

"It's harder like this isn't it?" Krillin asked, and 18's eyes widended, turning to meet his dark, warm orbs.

"Like…what?" she asked quietly.

"I mean, isn't it harder, knowing that you once had the humanity that he stole from you?  Who knows what kind of woman you'd be today.  And your brother.  You two would have had normal lives, but he stole that from you." Krillin explained.  "I just think that it'd be easier if you'd never been human at all, so you didn't have to know—"

"What I'm missing." 18 finished, amazed at how well Krillin understood her.  "That's why I didn't want anyone to know.  I thought…maybe I'd forget."

"Did…does 17 want what you do?  To go back to what he was?" Krillin asked.

"No, not anymore." 18's voice became quiet.  "Dr. Gero drove out any love he ever had for humans with the last of his humanity.  He hates humans more than anything, and if he ever sees me again, now that I'm living like one, he said he'd kill me.  I believe he'd at least try to.  I wouldn't give up easily, though." 18 smiled grimly.

"I'm sorry.  I'm sorry that he stole your life and your brother from you." Krillin told her sincerely.  "It…must hurt."

"Yes." 18 nodded.

"Do you ever cry?" he asked gently as she leaned against him, snuggling into his side as he unsurely put a comforting arm around her.

"Sometimes." She answered.

"You see, then?  Kiree is still in there, buried deep inside 18." Krillin told her.

"I'm glad she lived, even if she'll never be the same." 18 let her eyes close momentarily.  It was very comfortable, leaning against him like this.

"Maybe there isn't really much of a separation anymore.  Maybe the two personalities found a way to live on together inside of you, and that's why you retain things like compassion and humanity.   Things that would only make 17 laugh at you."  Krillin reasoned.  "Or maybe, in the end, you were the strong one, not your brother.  You think, 18?"  Silence.  "18?" he turned his head to see her face, relaxed as she lay completely asleep against him.  He smirked slightly before scooping her up in his arms and taking her into her open window.  He deposited her gently on the bed, making sure to cover her with blankets before he went to sleep himself in the room across the hall.  If he could fall asleep now, that was.

*****

The End (Of Part 4, That Is)


	5. A Taste of Humanity Part 5

Okay, I'm back.  It's either this or schoolwork, so…it wasn't a very difficult decision.  I gotta tell you guys, Thanksgiving break is no fun when you can't spend it with your family, and instead you are stuck in a practically abandoned dorm for five days straight.  I'm sure you don't really feel all that sad, though, as my boredom has brought my writing back to you..  Anyway, let's get this show on the road!  As always, please read and review.

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 5

*****

"Okay, that's good for now." 18 watched as Krillin picked himself off the ground, panting and sweating and trying hard to look as though he was not injured in the least by her last blow.  She found it admirable how he tried to overcome the innate weakness and frailty that came with being human.  They'd been training together for quite some time now, about a month and a half, probably.  It stopped him from keeping her up all night, and it was bringing them a lot closer.  18 still shied away from spending time with the rest of the Earth's special forces, knowing that they probably hated and mistrusted her still, but with Krillin, she felt comfortable.  It was something like what she had felt with 17, but different.  For one thing, Krillin wasn't a homicidal maniac.  "Let's break for lunch." She told him.

"No…we can keep going.  I'm fine." Krillin insisted, his legs trembling as he attempted to stand in an attack posture.  18 smiled slightly.  It was always this way.  She made breakfast, they trained for a few hours, but he never wanted to admit that he was more than ready for it when she announced that it was time for lunch.  Every day was the same, in that basic way.  It made 18 happy to feel some constancy here.  It was something she had long craved.

"I don't care if you're fine.  It's lunch time." She indicated her watch.  There was almost a secret agreement between them that she wouldn't insult his pride by pointing out his injuries, so instead she would refer to the time, or claim that she herself was tired.

"Okay, if you insist." Krillin stretched, his back cracking several times.  18 cringed at the sound and the momentary grimace of pain on his face.  Maybe she'd hit him a little _too_ hard this time…

"That doesn't sound good." 18 commented.  "Is your back all right?  It sounds like your spine needs to be realigned."

"I'm fine." He gave her a brave smile, and she rolled her eyes.  Sometimes that endearing courage could get a little irritating.

"Maybe, but I'm taking a look at it before we eat." She insisted, giving him a look that allowed no room for arguments.  He may have taught her to compromise, but that didn't mean she was going to cave under every situation.  And if she hurt his back, he had damn well better let her fix it.

"What are we having today?" he asked as they entered the house and she gestured for him to go to the living room.

"Get out." She growled at Oolong and Master Roshi as they sat watching some aerobics show on television.

"But my show is—" Master Roshi began.

"Out." She narrowed her eyes viciously at the two, who simultaneously gulped before scrambling out of the room.  18 turned to Krillin, her face becoming soft once more.  "Depends on what you feel like."

"Is there anymore of that beef teriyaki you made last night?" he raised an eyebrow hopefully.  She grinned at him, and he momentarily felt wonder at how she was so much different when they were alone than when she had to deal with others.  It made him feel special, but he didn't know if it was very healthy for her to have such a narrow social life.

"Leftovers it is." She nodded sharply.  "I'll put some on the stove.  You lay down on the couch and wait for me."  She turned briskly and left the room.  As soon as she was gone, the phone rang, but Krillin answered it.  She shrugged nonchalantly.  She didn't like answering the phone anyway.  It was never for her, and she felt uncomfortable speaking to Gohan or any of the rest of Krillin's friends.  Uncomfortable and guilty.

In no time, she had the food warming on the stovetop, and she returned to the living room where Krillin was just hanging up the phone.

"Okay, we'll see you there." He spoke before dropping the receiver into the cradle.  He made a face of mock fear at the sight of 18 and made a great show of running to lie on the couch.  She chuckled lightly.  It was a show of how comfortable she was with Krillin that he could tease her about how threatening she'd once been, and it didn't upset her at all.  It had become one of their private jokes, in fact.  Feeling strangely playful, 18 chased after him, leaping on his prone figure, holding her hand over him like a vicious threat.  "Save me!" he cringed dramatically, hiding his face and trembling.  Both of them burst into laughter as she stood up.

"Okay, funny man, flip over.  I have to be able to reach your back." She instructed, hands on her hips.  Krillin obliged, smiling the whole time.  "So, are you going somewhere?" she referred to the end of his conversation as she climbed back onto him where her position gave her strategic access to his back.  She firmly pressed against his skin, feeling for the problem while working out any knots she found in his flesh.

"Oh…yeah, if you…if you want to go with me." He muttered hopefully, feeling his pain melt away under 18's skilled ministrations.  At his words, she pressed harder than she had intended, and he grunted at the pain.

"Oh, sorry." She breathed lightly.  She still found it somewhat hard to manage an apology, but over something as small as unintentionally adding to Krillin's pain, she was willing to admit being wrong without hesitation.  "Where…where did you want to go?" she had a bad feeling about this.

"No problem." He accepted her apology.  It was amazing how gentle the vicious android could be when it came to him.  With everyone else, on the other hand…18 still had some growing to do.  "I guess it's Gohan's birthday, and ChiChi wants us to go out to dinner with them."

"I see." 18 kept her voice carefully neutral, hiding her intense dislike of the idea of spending the evening with the wife and sons of the man she'd been programmed to kill at one time.  "Who else will be there?"

Krillin knew that tone of voice.  It was the voice 18 used when she was pretending that she was still an unfeeling android, imperturbable.  "Come on, 18.  It's about time you got out."

"I go out.  With you.  We went shopping just two days ago, remember?" she pointed out, her voice the same as it had just been.  "Who else will be there?"

"You know that isn't what I mean.  You need some friends besides just me, 18.  How can I possibly be enough to keep you happy?  It's unhealthy to be so shut off." He tried again.

"I am happy and healthy.  I don't need anything more than what I have for that." Her voice was icy as she attempted to maintain a lack of emotion while slowly kneading his muscles.  "Who else will be there?" she demanded persistently.

"Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Master Roshi, and Yamcha.  Tien and Chaotzu are busy." Krillin told her.  "It will be a lot of fun, you'll see.  It's a very nice restaurant."

18 snorted skeptically.  "Too many people.  I'll get a headache from the noise." She silently cursed the weakness of that argument as soon as the words left her mouth.

"A headache?  This from the woman who claims to be impervious to all ailments of 'you weak humans?'" Krillin attempted to turn and face her, but she quickly grabbed his neck, rubbing the warm flesh firmly while preventing him from seeing the doubt and fear in her eyes.  She had to think of a way out of this, and she had to think of it fast.  Krillin made a slight noise of contentment as she worked out an especially difficult knot.  Her eyes lit with triumph as she recalled all the times she'd caught him looking at her with longing or adoration in his eyes.  She switched strategies, working her way down to his waist and sliding her hands smoothly under his shirt and up his back as his entire body suddenly tensed.  This would _definitely_ work.

"Wouldn't…wouldn't you rather stay home tonight?" she stumbled over the first word before finding a sufficiently alluring tone of voice to speak in.  She grinned, working her hands underneath him to feel his racing heartbeat.  Now she had him.  For good measure, she lowered herself, kissing him softly on the jawline just below his ear.

"18…I…I…" Krillin suddenly realized what she was doing, and he leapt up, his sudden show of strength catching 18 off guard.  "Nice try, 18." He glared at her in disbelief that she had used such a dirty trick to get out of going out.

"What…how did you…" 18 didn't know where her plan had failed, but he'd seen right through her.

"Look at me, 18.  Have you ever seen me with _any_ woman, much less a…a goddess like you?" Krillin looked angrier than 18 had ever seen him.  Apparently, he didn't think the situation was all that funny.  "You wouldn't act like that with me unless you wanted something from me.  That's how I knew.  If you don't want to go that badly, then fine.  Don't go.  Just stay home all night like you always do.  But I want to be with my friends tonight, so I'm leaving."  He fumed, turning and storming upstairs to his bedroom.

18 cringed.  The way he'd said that, it made it sound like she wasn't even one of his friends.  She'd gone too far, and she knew it.  Going to the kitchen, she made two plates and carried them up to Krillin's room, hesitating momentarily before knocking.  "Krillin?" her voice was unbelievably gentle, filled with concern and regret.

"Go away.  I don't want to talk to you right now." He answered coldly.  18 gasped at his tone.  _He sounds like me._ She realized.

"I brought your lunch."  She told him.  "And…and I never finished your back, so…could I please…just come in for a second?" she asked hopefully.  For a few moments, she received no answer, but just as she was considering whether or not to leave, the door opened and he waved her in, his eyes weary and injured.

"You have five minutes." He told her decisively.

"Here's your food." She handed him the plate, setting her own on his dresser untouched.  She found herself fidgeting nervously as he ate quickly.

"This is good." He told her, his voice still icy and emotionless.  He drained the glass of water she'd also brought.

"Thank you.  I—" 18 began, but he slammed his empty plate down, almost breaking it as he stood.

"Why do you hate my friends?" he demanded angrily.

"I don't—I don't hate them." She replied, clenching her hands in fists to keep from fidgeting.  She looked at the floor as though examining her shoes.  "They hate me."

"What?" Krillin stepped forward.  "You actually think that they hate you?  Is that why you never want to see any of them?"

"Well…yes." She admitted.  "I mean, I don't understand why you like me at all, so they must hate me for what I did.  For what I was going to do."

Krillin suddenly broke into laughter, and 18 looked up in amazement at his sudden show of mirth.  "It…I don't think it's very funny." She spoke defensively.

"Oh, 18, come over here and sit with me." Krillin waved her over to his bed.  She refused to move.  "I thought you were going to finish my back?  It's still pretty sore." He told her, playing on her guilt over hitting him too hard.  It worked, as he knew it would.  He lay down and she resumed her position on top of him, pushing and pulling at his body to fix the position of his vertebrae.  "I'm so glad you don't hate them, 18."

"How could I?  They're your friends." She answered.

"But you seem to hate them.  Look at how you treat Master Roshi and Oolong." He pointed out.

"That's because they keep trying to sneak a peek of me naked.  It doesn't really promote friendship." She growled slightly at the thought of the two perverts.

"Still, you shouldn't worry about them hating you."  Krillin told her as she finished her adjustments and returned to kneading the last bit of tenseness out of his flesh.

"Why not?  Don't you remember what I was?" she asked, her tone bitter.

"18, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Krillin spoke softly as she finished and let him up, sitting beside him.  "We weren't always friends.  I used to hate Goku."

"But…I thought he was your best friend?" she was confused by this.

"People change, 18.  It's just the way things are." He explained.  "We were rivals, both of us training under Master Roshi.  I hated him, but I think Goku always thought of me as a friend.  He's just…so good.  No one can resist his unquestioning trust for long.  And he's so strong and brave and dependable.  Goku makes you think that you can do anything."

"I wish I could have met him." She sighed.  "I can't believe I once wanted to kill someone like that."

"You weren't the only one." Krillin assured her.  "Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo; everyone had it out for Goku for some reason or another.  But…there's something that he does.  He changes people for the better.  Not long before you showed up, Vegeta was bent on destroying the entire planet.  I couldn't believe it when I had a chance to kill him and Goku insisted that I let him escape.  As far as I was concerned, nothing was more evil than Vegeta.  But look at him now.  He can't even do anything without getting Bulma's permission.  He has a son, for the love of Kami.  If he can change, so can you.  That's why it's silly for you to think that everyone hates you.  They don't even question it when I say that you've reformed.  Everyone's so used to accepting people they once fought viciously against, that it seems natural that you're one of us now."

"Really?" 18 peered into Krillin's wide, honest eyes.

"Really.  Chichi told me that everyone's worried because they haven't seen us for so long.  Both of us, not just me.  You're one of us now, whether you like it or not.  You belong here."  Krillin assured her.  "If…if that's what you want."

"It is." She smiled, a brilliant, happy smile that Krillin had never seen before.  She was so gorgeous that his mouth instantly went dry.  "So, are you still mad at me?" she teased.

"How could I stay mad at you when you smile like that at me?" Krillin asked, immediately feeling stupid and blushing.  But 18 didn't seem to mind.  In fact, she was blushing as well.

"Good.  Now let's go shopping." She stood up.  "I need a new dress for tonight."

*****

The End (Of Part 5, That Is)


	6. A Taste of Humanity Part 6

Can't….stop…typing story…why…can't I…stop…Oh, that's why.  Silly me.  You see, I went through all my mp3's and made a list to help me type this story, but I forgot to switch it off, so now I am full of inspiration.  Damned music, I already typed two chapters in as many days.  Let me sleep…please?  Okay, I guess not.  Well, here comes part 6.

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 6

*****

"Are you coming this _year_, 18?" Krillin knocked on the bathroom door impatiently.  She'd been in there for almost an hour.  If she didn't hurry up and finish, they'd be late.

"Patience, Krillin.  Good things take time." She replied from the other side of the door.  Krillin grumbled slightly, smoothing down his black silk dress shirt and picking a piece of lint from his black pants.  He didn't necessarily like black, but 18 had asked him to wear that color, so… "Are you wearing a tie, Krillin?"

"Do I need one?" he asked.

"I don't know.  I've never been to this place." She answered, making various odd noises in the bathroom as she put things away.  "Use your best judgment.  I think you should.  It would look good."  That was all it took for 18 to get what she wanted.

"Okay, I'll be right back."  Krillin hurriedly went to his room, shuffling through his top drawer before selecting a thin, dark blue tie to go with his outfit.  He didn't really like the way ties felt on his neck, but he _did_ like the way he looked in one.  He hurriedly tied the piece of silk and left his room to check on 18's progress.  "You'd better hurry.  We'll have to fly if you don't, and then whatever you're doing to your hair will be completely ruined." He told the still-closed bathroom door.

"All right, I'm coming." She replied, stepping out into the hall where Krillin could see her.  His eyes widened at her short, form-fitting dark blue, silk dress.  He hadn't really seen it when she bought it, he'd simply handed over his credit card and then waited an hour for her to find "good shoes" to go with it.  The strapped heels matched the dress perfectly, as did the blue gems dangling from her ears and around her neck.  Her hair was pulled up and back in a French twist, with two seemingly careless strands dangling on either side of her face.  "Well?  Do you like it?" she grew a bit uncomfortable with him staring at her so intensely, so she twirled lightly after asking the question.

"Y…yes.  You're beautiful." He managed.

"Thanks." She blushed, searching for a way to change the subject so she didn't have to be embarrassed.  Spotting his tie, her eyes lit up as she twisted it in her fingers slightly.  "Look, we match."

"Oh…oh yeah.  I guess we do." It took some effort for Krillin to tear his eyes from her to see what she was talking about.

"And Krillin?" she leaned over a bit, lifting her hand to adjust a stray strand of hair.

"Y—yes?" he gulped as her slanted eyes took in his appearance.

"You look good." She gave him a small peck on the cheek before stepping away.  "Now let's go."

"Yeah…let's go…" he followed her out in a daze.

----------

"I'm so glad all you guys came.  Especially Krillin and 18." Gohan smiled at the pair, "It's been so long since I've seen either of you."

"It's your fault you don't come to visit." Krillin laughed at his young friend as everyone resumed their separate conversations.  18 and Bulma were in a deep discussion about the merits of certain clothing designers over others, so Krillin was satisfied that she was getting along with the others.

"Don't these women ever shut up?" Vegeta leaned around to aim the question at Krillin.  The prince did not look best pleased for several reasons.  First, he was being forced to attend a public function that was somehow related to "that idiot Kakkarot."  Second, he was being made to dress up for the occasion.  Third, that woman had put up such a fuss to get him there, and now all she could do was talk to that stupid hunk of junk 18.  Fourth, he had to sit next to Trunks and Goten, so everytime they did something wrong, Bulma blamed him.  Altogether, he was not enjoying himself.

"Vegeta, behave yourself." Bulma spoke sharply to him, and he immediately began to sulk.  Bulma turned back to 18, rolling her eyes.  "I swear, that man is like a five-year old sometimes.  I can't take him _anywhere_."  18 and Krillin both laughed at this, while Vegeta shot them a deadly glare.

"At least I'm not as short as a five-year-old, with a toaster oven for a date." He told the pair.

"Vegeta, shut up." Bulma turned back to him.  "You're just mad that 18's stronger than you."

"She may have been, but now she'll find that I'm much stronger than before." Vegeta smiled maliciously, excited at the idea of proving his claim.  "Care for a rematch?"

"No thanks.  I might mess up my hair." 18 answered coldly.  Bulma and Krillin laughed, causing Vegeta to stand in anger.

"Don't think you'll get off so lightly." He threatened.  Bulma yanked at his sleeve, making him sit back down.

"Vegeta, stop that.  People are staring." She scolded him.  "I swear, Trunks is more behaved than you.  Maybe I should put him in charge next time I have to leave the house.  He could put you down for a nap."

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed angrily.

"Wouldn't I?" she laughed, turning back to 18 and Krillin.  "Last time he tried to start a fight when we were out together, I made him go sit out in the car for the rest of the meal."

"He actually _went_?" 18 chuckled in disbelief.  "The mighty Vegeta went and sat in the car like a child?"

"You'd better _believe_ he went.  He wouldn't dare challenge me." Bulma smiled smugly.  "If he did, he'd end up on the couch.  Isn't that right, sweetie?" she turned and touched Vegeta's face lightly, and he turned away, crossing his arms sullenly.

"Shut up, woman." Vegeta growled.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of our friends, dear." She apologized in a too-sweet voice, leaning over to whisper something in his ear.  Vegeta's eyes widened momentarily before his face could return to it's emotionless mask.

"Hmph.  That's the least you can do." He muttered.  Bulma let her hand rest on Vegeta's thigh, and Krillin blushed deeply, embarrassed at the scene.  Apparently 18 didn't want to see this anymore, either.  She looked around desperately for a means of escape from Vegeta and Bulma talking about their sex life.

"Hey, Krillin, I think we need to go dance." She pointed to the floor where couples danced slowly in their formal wear.

"Uh, sure." He was caught off-guard by the suggestion.  Dance with 18?  Yeah, maybe in his dreams.  But there she was, taking him out to the floor and looking at the other couples before putting one arm around his neck, resting her free hand in his as he shakily snaked an arm up around her waist.  This was so ridiculous; he was so much shorter than her.  Krillin felt like he must look like an idiot until he looked up at 18 unsurely and she spared him a small smile, squeezing his hand slightly.

"You don't look like you're having very much fun." She tilted her head curiously.  "Am I not doing this right?"

"No, you're doing fine, but slow dances were never my strong suit." He explained.  "I'm just so short.  I look ridiculous."

"I don't think you do." 18 told him.  "Plus, this is much better than watching Bulma and Vegeta grope each other."

"Yeah, can't they just wait until they get home." Krillin grinned, shaking his head.  There was a pause as 18 considered something before deciding to ask Krillin a question.

"Krillin?" she began.

"Yeah?" he replied, raising dark, caring eyes up to her crystalline blue.

"Did…did you mean what you said before?" she asked, blushing slightly.  She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  Perhaps her temperature regulation system had a bug in it.  She could ask Bulma later.

"What?" Krillin tilted his head slightly, not knowing what she was referring to.

"From…when we were on the couch and you said…I was…" 18 shook her head, embarrassed at her inability to speak smoothly as she recalled the feel of his skin, the heat against her, the tense feeling of him beneath her.  She felt her cheeks coloring again and looked down in annoyance.  She really would have to speak with Bulma about this.  It was irritating.

"When I said you were a goddess?" he asked softly.  She looked at him again, nodding as she tried to hide how flustered she was.  "I…18, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  Of course I meant it.  Why do you ask?"

"I wanted…" 18 froze, unsure of what to say.  Why were his eyes so soft?  Her whole body felt warm now.  "The song's ended." She finished lamely.

"Then why don't we go back?" Krillin suggested.  Neither of them moved, though.  They remained locked in a soul-searching gaze until 18 found herself looking away just as more lively music began.

"Why don't we dance to this?" she tilted her head.  "Is this more your style?"

"Yes." Krillin gave her a sideways sort of grin.  "Can you keep up with me?"

"I'm _sure_ I'll manage.  I've learned to read your movements training with you." She rolled her eyes at his question.

"Then let's go." He began a complex, difficult series of steps, 18 determinedly following and refusing to fall behind or miss his lead.  They wove in and out, back and forth, spinning and turning, sliding and stepping in perfect sync.  Some of the other dancers even stopped to watch the well-matched pair until they ended with a double spin, Krillin pulling 18 back in to dip her down low, both of them smiling.  The watching pairs clapped as 18 rose and they both returned to the table, where all of their friends were waiting.

"That was awesome, Krillin." Gohan told his friend enthusiastically.  "Can you teach _me_ to do that?"

"Sure.  Anyone who can fight like you do can learn to dance like it's nothing." Krillin shrugged.

"Woohee!  18 was the hottest chick on that floor!" Master Roshi hooted until she silenced him with a vicious glare.

"That was beautiful, you two." Chichi smiled brilliantly.  "It makes me miss my Goku, though."

"Yeah, those were some hot moves, you guys." Yamcha told them.  "Almost as good as me." He winked at them, laughing.

"I wish Vegeta could dance like that." Bulma sighed wistfully.  Suddenly, a malicious spark flashed in her blue eyes as Vegeta rolled his eyes apathetically.  "Would you dance with _me_, Krillin?" she batted her eyelashes at the embarrassed man as Vegeta's face became red with rage.

"You will _not_ dance with that…midget!  You are _my_ woman!"  Vegeta growled, glaring at Krillin before he pulled Bulma out to the dance floor.  Bulma turned to wave, an extremely triumphant grin on her face.

"Vegeta…doesn't realize she just tricked him, does she?" 18 quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's obvious that only _one_ of them is a genius." Krillin commented.  Everyone laughed as Vegeta attempted to prove to everyone that _he_ was the superior dancer, and did quite well.  Bulma was beaming.

"Everything is a contest with that man." Chichi shook her head.

"And Goku was always his favorite competition." Yamcha added.  "You know, I bet he misses Goku just like the rest of us, though he'd never admit it."

"Except to say something like how he had to 'show that idiot who was the superior fighter' or some such nonsense." Gohan laughed.  "I used to be afraid of him when I was little, but I don't know.  I think he's kind of funny."

"Yeah, but I don't think you should let him know that." 18 grinned.  "He'd explode."

"Be quiet, everyone.  Here he comes." Krillin warned them.  "That was great, you two."

"I wish I had someone to dance with…" Chichi sighed sadly.  Goten looked up suddenly from whatever Trunks and him were up to.

"I'll dance with you mommy!" Goten offered.

"Ooh, that's so sweet." Bulma clasped her hands together.  "I wish my baby was like that.  Unfortunately, Vegeta's his father."

"What's that supposed to mean, woman!" Vegeta growled.

"You don't want to dance with your old mom." Chichi smiled at her young son.

"You aren't old mommy.  You're still real pretty." Goten assured her before Trunks regained his attention.

"Oh goodness!  What did you do to get such sweet boys, Chichi?" Bulma smiled at her friend who was busy trying to hide her blush.

"I just…I don't know." Chichi muttered, looking at her lap just as a hand reached over to grab one of hers.

"Come and dance with me, mom." Gohan insisted, smiling winningly at his mother.  "I won't take no for an answer.  It _is_ my birthday today."

"Oh, sweetie." Chichi's eyes glistened as she looked at both of her sweet, caring sons.  "All right."  He led her away for a slow waltz as Bulma and Vegeta retook their seats.

"Those two really love their mother." 18 murmured so that only Krillin heard.  He turned, nodding.

"They're Goku's children, after all." He told her.  "And it's hard not to love your mother, you know."

"I don't remember my parents." She told him quietly.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry." He scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"It's okay."  She sighed, leaning back in her chair to watch as Gohan was obviously doing his best to make his mother smile, and having tremendous success.  "I'd like to do that someday."

"Dance again?" Krillin asked.

"No.  Become a mother." 18 sighed softly.  "It must be nice to create something like that, to shape it and help it grow." She spoke so quietly that he barely made the words out.

"I think you'd be a good mother." He assured her, covering her hand with his.  She looked at their hands and raised a questioning eyebrow.  Krillin immediately realized what he was doing, and took his hand away swiftly, blushing and muttering an apology.

"Don't be—" she looked around at all the people.  It had been a nice evening, but she felt ready to leave now.  "Krillin, I think it's time to go."

"If…if you want." He agreed, licking dry lips at her hushed tone.  Why was she in such a rush to leave all of the sudden?  He stood up just as Chichi and Gohan returned.

"Did you see my mom?  She's got the best moves of any woman here." Gohan grinned ear to ear as his mother's face became a deep red.

"Oh, Gohan, you're such a liar." She muttered.

"Looked pretty good to me!" Yamcha winked at her.

"Stop flirting with Chichi, she's married." Bulma reminded the incessant lady's man.  "And Goku could easily take you down."

"Oh yeah, that's right, isn't it?" Yamcha laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's time for 18 and I to get going, everyone.  Thanks for inviting us." Krillin told them.

"Thanks for coming."  Gohan replied.

"It was…very fun." 18 managed.  "I was glad to talk to you all."

"We should get together again sometime soon." Krillin added.

"Definitely." Bulma nodded.  Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered something about torture under his breath.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Krillin called as they turned to leave.  They waved back as the pair left.

The ride home was silent, and a bit uncomfortable.  18 kept opening her mouth as if to say something before promptly shutting it again.  Finally, they got back to Kame House and both of them went inside.  "I really did have fun." 18 finally said to him.  "You were right.  They really don't hate me."

"I told you.  It's great to have friends, isn't it?" he asked her, smiling broadly.

"It is." She nodded, smiling back slightly.

"So, what was your favorite part of the evening?" Krillin asked, loosening his tie and pulling it off.  "The food?  Being with so many people?  Or maybe it was the part where Bulma showed everyone that Vegeta was a total slave to her whims?"  They both laughed.

"No.  My favorite part was when we danced." She smiled, holding back the annoying blush that was threatening to stain her cheeks.  "It was…very nice."

"You looked like you were having fun, especially during that quick dance."  He grinned at the memory.  "And you definitely kept up with me.  It was impressive, I've got to say."

"Where'd you learn to dance like that anyway.  I didn't want to say anything then, but it was hard to follow." She admitted.

"It's like I said.  Anyone who uses martial arts can dance.  It's all footwork and katas…sort of." He explained.  "If you watch enough people dancing, and you're an experienced fighter, you get to be a great dancer too."

"I see what you mean.  That's the only thing that kept me from falling all over myself.  The coordination I developed from fighting…who would've thought you could use it that way?" she smiled.

"Yet another triumph over Dr. Gero's intentions for you." Krillin smiled back at her, then suddenly got an idea.  "Hey, 18…have you ever heard the term 'dancing on air?'"

"I suppose." She frowned in confusion as to what he could be getting at.

"You want to try?" he gave her an almost challenging smile.  He knew she couldn't resist a challenge.

"I think I see what you mean." She glanced out the window.  "And it is beautiful out there, with the stars and the moon out."

"And we're already dressed for it." He added.  She frowned as though carefully considering this.  She loved to make him wait.

"Let's do it." She agreed suddenly, racing out the door with him right behind her.  Both of them shot into the air, with Krillin still behind.  Then 18 stopped and turned so fast that he flew right into her.  "Watch it, Krillin." She teased.  "It isn't like there isn't plenty of room up here.  I mean, really."

"Sorry." He blushed furiously, offering his hand to her.  She smiled, taking it as he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist as her arm went around his neck.  Just like before, but with one important difference.

"Now I see why you wanted to do this." She spoke in a mildly accusatory tone.  "Stop being taller than me.  We're going up too high."

"You stop trying to be taller than me." Krillin told her.  "You _always_ get to be taller.  The man's supposed to be taller anyway."

"I don't think that matters so much as you keep thinking it does." 18 told him.  "It's not as if you can't get a woman just because you aren't tall."

"You just want me to let you be taller." He accused her, trying to fight off a blush.

"Maybe." She smiled secretively as they turned easily, sliding and moving through the air as one.  "This was a good idea."

"Yeah." He replied.  "Everyone should learn to fly so they can do this."

"It's wonderful." She sighed, letting her head drop to his shoulder, simply letting him guide them through the sparkling night sky.  Krillin's breath caught momentarily at her act of endearment, but they just kept dancing.  After a long time, 18 looked up.  "Krillin?"

"Yes?" he replied, realizing with a blush how close their faces were.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked softly.

"Of course." He nodded.  "How could I forget you?"

"Krillin?" she asked again.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm glad we met." She told him, her face hovering inches from his.  Krillin suddenly realized that they weren't moving anymore.

"So…so am I." He told her.  18 gazed at him for a few moments, as though considering her next move, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.  Krillin's eyes widened in surprise before sinking closed as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss as they floated in the starry night sky.

*****

Yep.  I think that's a good place to end it.  What's that?  Did you say you want another part?  I couldn't hear you.  Maybe if I get enough reviews…

Ja ne!


	7. A Taste of Humanity Part 7

Alright, due to popular demand and the fact that I was going to right another chapter ANYWAY and was just fooling with you guys, I've typed up part seven!  That's right, lucky number seven…what could this mean for Krillin?  Perhaps my first lemon?  Or perhaps…not.  I swear, you'd think I'd be mature enough to right a single love scene, I'm a flipping college student, for the love of the gods….oh wait…maybe I'm not mature enough, in that case.  Soooo…let's just see how the cookie crumbles, as it were.

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 7

*****

"Woohoo!  Save some for me, will ya, Krillin?" Master Roshi's hooting from his window just below them interrupted the kiss that 18 and Krillin had just begun to share.  Krillin silently cursed the old man as well as his own lack of ability to notice how close they still were to the house.

"Get lost, you nasty old bastard." 18 hissed in a frighteningly icy tone as she leapt away from Krillin and tried to suppress a blush all at once.  She narrowed a dangerous glare at him, it's effectiveness only slightly impaired by the pink suffusing her cheeks.  Master Roshi suddenly gulped, backing into his room and closing the window as though he thought she'd truly do something to him.  Krillin wondered if he'd have been able to handle the pressure if that look was aimed at him instead.  Probably not.

"18," he began, now that they were alone again.  "I…I don't know what to say…I…"

"Think it's pretty late, ne?" she cut into his halted, stumbling speech.  "Better get some sleep.  You're only human, you know."  She gave him a forced, nervous smile before making as if to leave, but Krillin caught a hold on her arm.

"Wait." His voice finally seemed to hold some confidence and purpose.  "18, you can't go now.  Not until you tell me what that was all about."

"What?" she feigned ignorance, her heart fluttering ridiculously in her chest.  Perhaps that was malfunctioning as well.

"Why did you kiss me?" he wanted to know, still holding her arm as he leveled his eyes at her seriously.

"Was I wrong?" she asked, her tone becoming just as serious as his.  "Should I have simply wished you a good night and left you waiting for me?"

"That's not what I mean, 18." He made a slight growling noise as she tried his patience.  "Why?"

"Because." She lifted her chin defiantly.  She wouldn't let his intense gaze unnerve her.  She wouldn't!  "Because I wanted to, that's why.  Can I go now?"

"Really?" Krillin drew closer to her, hope glimmering in his warm eyes.  "But…I thought…"

"You thought I was a goddess, correct?" she finished for him.  "That I'd have no need of you, simply because you're unsure of yourself?"

"Ye—yeah." He replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"Hmph.  Well, it just proves yet again that you humans have no understanding of life." 18 told him.  "Now, would you let me go?"

"Yes, I'm…I'm sorry." He mumbled in confusion as she left him with his thoughts of her.

----------

"Cover your right side!" 18 called out as she swirled a kick at the unguarded portion of his side.  Krillin flew into a tree and down to the ground with a grunt.  18 landed with an impatient sigh, walking over to help him up.  "What the hell is wrong with you, today?" she berated the short man.  "I'm used to beating you, but this isn't even a challenge.  You _were_ improving, but now it seems like you're as bad as you were before we started training together."

"Sorry, 18." Krillin apologized meekly, trying to suppress a wince at the sharp pain in his side where she'd just landed a good kick.  "Maybe I'm tired.  We should just stop and go eat lunch."

"What did you say?" she asked, narrowing her eyes after they widened at his words.  It was tradition next to law that _she_ was the one who ended their training sessions.  Besides, they were usually out for much longer than this before she let him stop.  He had never even come close to quitting before now.  In fact, he always refused her first insistence that they were done and insisted that he was fine.  Something was definitely wrong, and 18 didn't like it.

"This is pointless, you're just too good for me.  We should go back and eat lunch." He repeated, turning to go.

"Stop." She didn't need to shout.  18 could make her tone of voice sharper without raising the volume, and she knew it.  Krillin froze at her command, not even moving to turn back.  "Why are you doing this?  You never give up, no matter how badly I beat you."

"I…I guess I don't feel like training today." Krillin turned to shrug at her in what he hoped was an extremely nonchalant manner.  18 pursed her mouth suspiciously as she moved forward to inspect his nervous appearance.  She finally let her icy blue eyes bore into his as though she were trying to read his mind.

"You don't feel like it, do you?" she asked, not relenting her interrogation.

"I guess not." He replied shakily, his voice trembling as he tried desperately to look at her eyes, not her lips.  18 noticed his darting vision and quirked an eyebrow elegantly before shoving her face in front of his in an extremely intimidating manner that caused Krillin to jump in fright.

"I don't buy it." She hissed, her voice barely above a whisper.  "I know what's going on here.  This is about last night, isn't it?"  Suddenly, Krillin found his voice.

"Yes, actually!" he told her in a frustrated voice.  "It's kind of hard to concentrate when all I can think about is that kiss!  Maybe if I wasn't still so confused…"

"Confused?  What's so confusing?" she demanded.  "We were dancing, I kissed you, we went to bed, end of story.  Why can't you just concentrate on training right now?"

"Because!" Krillin shouted, then calmed himself as he realized how loud he was being while she was still speaking at a normal volume.  That woman could be so infuriating sometimes.  She made a mature conversation like trying to yank teeth.  "Because," he began again in a reasonable tone, "it actually meant something to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she eyed him nervously, putting her hands on her hips to put on an authoritative guise.

"Just what it sounds like, 18." Krillin replied.  "I've wanted to kiss you like that since…since the first time I saw you, I think.  And since you've come here, you've changed so much, and it's only made me want you more.  Like I said before, you're a goddess.  That kiss was everything to me.  But to you, it was just a game."

"Why…why would you think that?" she asked, her hands dropping slowly as her gaze locked with his.

"It's true, isn't it?" he asked, letting the tiniest bit of hope slip into his tone. 

"Krillin…you know that…you know I care about you." She licked her lips and swallowed.  Why was her chest so hot all of the sudden?  Her body was definitely in need of maintenance work, it seemed.

"Yes." He answered softly, prompting her to continue.

"And what I said…about how I was glad that I met you." She went on.  "I meant that.  I…for the first time in…years, I'm remembering the part of me that was Kiree.  I owe that to you, Krillin, and I don't think you know…it means so much to me, to see you look at me…the way you do, with your heart in your eyes.  Like you aren't the least bit afraid of what I might do to you…it's almost as though…"

"I love you?" he supplied, stepping closer to her, his deep warm eyes searching her melting blue pools for a reaction.

"Do you?" she wanted to know.  Her knees also seemed to be malfunctioning.  She felt like she was going to fall on her face, but her head was so clouded that she didn't really mind.

"Isn't it obvious?" he almost chuckled, his eyes lighting up with the smile his mouth held.  "I've done everything I can for you, and more.  18—Kiree, I don't care who you were or who you think you are now.  All I care about is you.  At first it was infatuation with your beauty, but coming to know you, I've learned that the woman inside is just as beautiful, if not a little inaccessible to most.  The fact that you let me see through the shell you hide in was enough alone to make me care for you, and now that I see who you are, I love you."

"Krillin…I…I don't know what to say," she struggled to maintain a smooth voice, but it still trembled.  "You…you don't think you're good enough for me, but…that's not true."

"It isn't?" Krillin breathed.

"No, it isn't.  You cared for me when no one else would, Krillin." She told him, leaning down slightly.  "I want…I want…I want to be with you!" she managed, lunging forward to crush her lips against his.  The force was enough that they both would have flew into a nearby tree had Krillin not caught them as he pulled 18 close, drinking in her kisses like ambrosia.  Gradually, the heat behind the kisses grew, and 18 felt like her chest was positively on fire.  She pressed forward insistently, craving more of this glorious, sweet feeling.  With a thump, both of them dropped onto the soft loam of the forest floor.

"Oops." She broke the kiss, smiling ruefully down at Krillin.  They both broke into a short bout of laughter as 18 rolled off to the side, keeping one arm behind Krillin's neck.  "Now we're even.  I'm all dirty." She turned to look at him, scrunching up her nose distastefully.  "At least it's dry."

"Yeah." Krillin smiled, his voice was lower than usual.  Both of their smiles faded as he rolled toward 18, catching her lips with his own as he let his arm drape over her impossibly small waist.  After the gentle kiss ended, he moved closer, kissing her again with a hunger that spoke of his feelings for her.  He then began to trace her delicately shaped jaw with his lips as she tilted her head to allow him greater access.  As he worked his way over her ear and back down to her throat, 18 pulled Krillin close so firmly that he ended up on top of her, leaving a heated trail over her skin until he stopped at the neckline of her shirt and worked his way back up.

Needing to feel his warm skin, 18 tugged at his shirt impatiently before he acquiesced and let her pull it over his head before she decided to tear it off.  Her cool fingers made him tremble as she traced the ridges of his well-built chest and back, trying to memorize every line of him.  Krillin's hands were beginning to work at her own shirt, but in a manner that was much more gentle than her insistent tugging.  He pulled her up into a sitting position as she kissed his hot neck, relishing the flavor of his skin.  Waiting for her to pause in her attentions, Krillin pulled the shirt over her head and let it rest on the forest floor beneath her before she impatiently pulled him back to the ground as their mouths met again.

While they kissed, Krillin's hands wandered over her pale, smooth skin.  He marveled at the texture of it and broke the kiss to look down.  No battle scars whatsoever.  Not like his body, crisscrossed with remnants of countless battles.  Then he remembered that 18 didn't usually get hurt in battle.  That could explain it.  The only scar he noticed was a perfect line between her full breasts.  Probably one of her few outer signs of what had been done inside of her.  He traced the line thoughtfully, before lowering his head to kiss what was exposed of her chest while his hands wandered further down.

18 could never remember feeling so loved and so cared for in all her life.  That was probably because most of what she remembered of her life had been spent under the hand of Dr. Gero.  The thought of his name as one of Krillin's hands slipped into her pants induced a sudden flashback.  It wasn't Krillin on top of her, but Dr. Gero.  His clammy, wrinkled hands felt slimy on her young skin as he roughly pulled at her still new breasts.  "STOP!!!" 18 shrieked in terror, flailing at him.  And then the terrible memory was gone, fleeting back to the deepest recesses of her mind, where she had hoped to forget it.  18 realized her eyes were squeezed shut, her body tense and trembling in horror.  She opened her eyes, half expecting to see her long dead patron, but instead, her terrified blue eyes landed on a very confused Krillin.  He had leapt at her scream, and now he was beside her, his shirt still off.  Someone had scratched his bare chest, and four perfect red lines were beginning to bead with droplets of blood.  She was so relieved that it was Krillin, 18 immediately began to sob.

"18…18, what's wrong?" Krillin was utterly confused by this turn of events.  "Did I do something?  What's wrong?  18, you're scaring me!"  Krillin didn't know what to do.  He'd never seen 18 so utterly helpless and terrified.  In fact, he had thought there was nothing that could really shake the woman, but now this…one minute she had been moaning responsively under his attentive ministrations, and the next she scratched his chest painfully and screamed in fear and desperation for him to stop.  And now she was crying so hard, she didn't even seem to recognize his presence.  Not knowing what else to do, Krillin scooped her convulsively shaking form up and into his arms.  Holding her with one arm, he picked up her shirt with the other and proceeded to put it on her as though she were a child.  Reaching behind him to grab his own shirt, Krillin pulled the garment on quickly before adjusting 18's position in his arms so that she was leaning into him, sobbing into his shoulder as he rocked her gently and patted her hair lovingly.

"It's okay, 18.  You know I'd never hurt you." Krillin assured her, still wondering what had caused the sudden outburst.  At least she seemed to be calming down a little.  She was still crying, but she wasn't shaking convulsively now so much as she was trembling.  "18?  Can you hear me?"

"Don't let go of me, Krillin."  Her voice was surprisingly strong for how badly she was trembling.  "Promise that you won't let me go until I'm ready."

"I…I won't.  I promise." He kissed the top of her head softly.  "Did…I do something?"

"Kami, no Krillin." She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as though she thought he might break his promise.  "It wasn't you, I'm sorry.  It was him."

"Him?"  From the hatred she had placed on the pronoun, Krillin chanced a guess at who 18 was referring to.  "Dr. Gero?"

"Yes." She whispered, wiping tears on his already wet shirt.

"Do…you want to tell me about it?" Krillin wondered if he'd be able to listen to something that reduced his 18 to such sobbing heap.  "You know…you can tell me."

"You won't leave me?" she asked, desperation apparent in her tone.  "No matter what I say?"

"Nothing you say could make me break a promise to you, you know that 18."  He assured her, tightening his grip on her momentarily.  "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know why…why I remembered it just then.  It's been so long since I've even let myself think about it that I…I had thought…maybe I forgot." She took a deep breath.  "Krillin, I don't know if you knew…but I'm not a virgin." She bit back tears at the admittance.

"That doesn't bother me.  Did you think it would?" he asked, now completely confused.

"No, but…it's just that.  The only other man I've been with…was him." She explained, clutching at him tightly to keep him near her.

"Dr. Gero?" Krillin's voice was full of anger.  "18…what did he do to you?"

"He…he said we were too weak." She told Krillin, biting her lip momentarily.  "17 and I.  We had…too much love for the world.  Too much humanity.  The circuits…couldn't fix it.  So he said he'd fix it himself.  He'd make us angry enough to be his 'perfect assassins.'" She spoke bitterly, gaining momentum as she spoke.  "So he'd hit us all the time.  All it took to get to 17 was for him to hit me.  So he decided that if it made him mad to not be able to protect me from being beat, that's what he'd use.  One time, he got so…so wrapped up in trying to crack us that…he raped me.  17 was screaming so loud that my ears hurt for days.  And when Dr. Gero was…finished with me, 17 just kept screaming.  It was terrifying to see him throwing his body against the forcefield Dr. Gero separated us with.  He just kept running into it over and over again, screaming about how he was going to rip every bit of flesh off Dr. Gero's body, about how he'd never stop until Dr. Gero was dead.  It was so bad…at first Dr. Gero was excited.  He kept taking notes and recording what was happening.  But after a week, my brother was so beaten up and exhausted that he started to worry that all that work would go to waste.  He told 17 that…if he didn't stop, it'd happen again.  That he'd…do things to me.  17 just got more angry.  I don't know how he stayed strong for so long.  I couldn't even move, and I hadn't been throwing myself against a wall for a week straight, screaming so much that my voice was long gone.  So Dr. Gero…he did it again.  Over and over.  He was laughing the whole time and yelling at 17 that it was his fault.  Then he'd say how great this plan was, since I was so tasty, or something like that.  I couldn't stop crying.  I wanted to die.  Hell, I was only twelve.  And 17 wouldn't stop, he was so full of rage.  I was scared of what…what was happening to me, but it scared me even more to think that 17 could die and leave me all alone so that it would just keep happening.  17 would protect me.  If I could just get to him…Dr. Gero'd never be able to take me away from my brother again.  When I realized that, I started screaming for 17, reaching out to him even as Dr. Gero's damn…hands…his whole body…everything…was all over me."

"When I started screaming, 17 just stopped.  He froze, and stared at me.  It was the first time in days that he'd let himself see anything." 18 felt new tears replacing the old as Krillin held her tightly.  "I think…I think it never would've stopped, but then I realized something.  I knew Dr. Gero didn't want us to die, because he'd spent so much time on us.  I screamed at him then, telling him that if he didn't give me back to 17, I'd kill myself and so would 17.  He made a face at me and told me I'd have to just wait until he'd…finished.  When he was done with me, he threw me in the cell with 17, who was still just standing there, staring.  I didn't care about Dr. Gero anymore, though.  I had my brother.  I ran over…as best I could…and I hugged him.  That's when I noticed that 17 had been crying too.  He wouldn't say anything for days.  He couldn't, with his voice so torn up.  But he got better fast, and Dr. Gero didn't come back for me because 17 wouldn't let him within ten feet of me without attacking him.  Dr. Gero didn't mind since both of us hated him so much.  Our hatred of him bled over until we didn't care who we were sent to kill.  We'd just see Gero's face on every god damned human we saw.  And we both had ample reasons to kill him."

"It's okay now, 18." Krillin wiped his own angry tears away.  "He's dead.  Your brother finished it for you in the end.  He kept his promise."

"I almost wish he was still alive, so I could kill him myself." 18's voice became suddenly lethal, and Krillin tightened his arms around her.

"Me too." He whispered genuinely.

*****

Then End (Of Part 7, That Is)

Oh!  I bet you thought it was gonna be all lemony!  But no, I wussed out, that's right, I used the good ol' "let's not have sex since I got traumatized by my childhood molestation" card to get out of THAT scene.  Actually, I was kinda planning that.  Oh well, read and review!


	8. A Taste of Humanity Part 8

Okay, I hate to complain, but what happened to you people? Did no one like the last chapter because it wasn't happy or something? Hmm…this entire fic hasn't been all that happy, so that can't be it…I don't know. All I know is that I got a very weak reader response. And as punishment, since I am vindictive, I've waited a looong time to put out the next part. Aren't I soooo mean? I was going to wait until I got five new reviews, but that plan seemed to be headed nowhere fast, and at least a COUPLE people reviewed, so I can't be mean to everyone. Okay then, in the spirit of giving and other such holiday things, here's part 8!

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 8

*****

Krillin woke slowly to the feeling of the sun's rays hitting his face while he lay in bed. He smiled, the movement turning into a lazy yawn before he got out of bed, stretching and walking to his window to look out over the ocean view that was easy enough to find anywhere on the tiny island. No matter how many mornings he woke up to this, it was still beautiful to see the light dancing reflections over the rippling waves of blue. Of course, it seemed as though everything had taken on an added beauty and sweetness since 18 and he had admitted their feelings for each other.

But still…something wasn't quite perfect. It didn't necessarily bother Krillin that 18 wasn't willing to make love to him. For him, it was just enough to know that she cared for him, returning at least some of his feelings for her. He hadn't even pressed the topic ever since that day in the woods. The fact that 18 cared for him made him ecstatic beyond all reason. The problem was not that she still wasn't ready for the next step, but the reason _why_ she wasn't ready. Why she may never be. _Damn that Dr. Gero_, Krillin gritted his teeth angrily as he thought of the long-dead man. _What could have made him destroy something so precious?_ It made no sense. Krillin knew that 18 would have to learn to come to terms with her past eventually, though. It wasn't right that she should go on suffering this way. Every time she kissed him, it seemed like along with all the rest of her emotions, there was always an apology in her eyes. Not being able to overcome her traumatizing past seemed to make her feel guilty, and Krillin couldn't abide by any of it. Not the pain, or the torment, or the guilt. It had to be stopped, but he had no idea how to do that. If he did, he'd have fixed it long ago.

"Krillin, breakfast!" 18's voice drifted upstairs, cutting off his somber thoughts and eliciting a smile from him as he quickly dressed and headed to the kitchen, where 18 was setting their two identical plates on the table. At his entrance, she looked up, smiling warmly as he strode over for their customary morning kiss before breakfast. It had been in place so long, 18 couldn't quite recall which one of them had started it. _Six months_, she realized. _Six months since that night._ She was glad that Krillin and her were so much closer now, but she was afraid that her fear of sex might eventually wear his patience thin. She had not worried over such a possibility until a recent shopping trip with Bulma, in which sex had somehow become a topic of discussion for the two of them. When she admitted that Krillin and her still had not gone all the way, Bulma seemed surprised, but she shrugged it off, saying that if she was that way, she'd never have won that stubborn Vegeta over.

"It's romantic, really." Bulma had referred to 18 and Krillin's moderately chaste relationship. Ever since her sudden return of memory, the two had done nothing much beside kissing. "The complete opposite of my relationship with that arrogant bastard Vegeta."

"What do you mean? Vegeta and you are in love, aren't you?" 18 was confused by this.

"Of course, but that's not what I mean." Bulma had explained, her voice lowering to a whisper. "You see, Vegeta and I started out as sex, and then it became a real relationship. That's the way it is a lot of times, but luckily, Vegeta was perfect for me. But then Krillin and you…you've spent so long building a strong relationship, yet you still haven't had sex. It's all very adorable, if you ask me." Bulma concluded.

"Oh." 18 had nodded slowly as Bulma looked at a blouse critically. "But you two have been together for so long. What if you stopped...you know. Do you think he'd leave you?"

"If he did, I'd kick his ass." Bulma grinned viciously, and for a moment, 18 had felt a sliver of fear. No wonder Vegeta constantly seemed to be under her control.

"So you're saying that he might." 18 had continued in her earlier vein. "It's that important, then?"

"Well...I'm not saying that he wouldn't be really upset." Bulma had considered the idea. "And he'd probably be very confused because I never hold back like that unless he's done something wrong. To Vegeta, words are meaningless. He says that true meaning is in actions, although sometimes I think he just doesn't like admitting to his feelings aloud. He loves me, though. And I love him. Now if I could just find a way to get that damn man to marry me. It's not like he's even slightly interested in other women. He never even _attempts _to make me jealous. But for some reason, he has a problem with the idea of marriage. I think it's my fault for using Goku and ChiChi as an example when I explained it to him. Vegeta hates being thought of in any way as similar to Goku." Bulma shook her head in exasperation. "But no, I don't think he'd actually leave me. It would cause problems though, definitely. But you can't really equate Krillin and your relationship to ours. It's totally different."

__

I suppose they are different 18 thought as she stabbed some eggs and thoughtfully brought them to her mouth. _But Krillin's still a man. He must want more than what I've given him, yet he's so gentle that he'd never say it aloud._

"Is something wrong, 18?" Krillin asked, reaching across the table to touch her hand lightly with his own. "You seem a bit distant this morning."

18 turned and smiled at him reassuringly. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things." Trust Krillin to pick up on her unease so quickly. He always seemed to know just how she felt.

"All right, that's fine if you don't want to talk about it. I won't push." Krillin knew that no matter how close they were, 18 held her privacy dear to her, and she didn't want to have to sacrifice it, so he wouldn't make her. 18 gave him a questioning glance and he smiled genuinely at her so that she knew he wasn't lying to her. It was so hard for her to trust him, no wonder she wasn't ready yet. If she didn't really trust him, how could she love him?

"It's just...you're so patient with me, Krillin." 18 felt guilty holding back from someone who felt so much for her.

"What do you mean?" Krillin was surprised she wanted to talk about whatever was bothering her. Perhaps she did feel more trust than she showed. Maybe the one she didn't trust was herself.

"I know that you love me, and I _do_ care for you, but I just can't..." 18's voice shook slightly and she looked away from Krillin so that he might not see the pain in her eyes. "I'm afraid, Krillin."

"I know, your memories are terrible. It's no wonder you don't want to do that, but you shouldn't feel guilty that you're unable to confront those fears. It's not your fault." Krillin assured her.

"That's not what I mean." 18 looked up, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm afraid of that, yes, but I'm also afraid that if we don't, you'll get sick of me. I don't want you to leave me, Krillin. It means so much that you love me. I've never felt this way before and I don't want to lose it because I couldn't give you what you want from me."

"18, do you really think I'd leave you just because of that?" Krillin's voice was incredulous as 18 nodded slowly, a silent sob wracking her frame. Krillin stood so that he could move next to 18 and let her cry into his chest as he stroked her hair slowly. As she cried, releasing all the fear and uncertainty built up inside, Krillin spoke to her softly.

"18, I've told you I love you, but I don't think you understand what that means to me." he told her. "I'm never going to leave you,, and I'm never going to give up on you. Even if you don't want me anymore, I will always love you. When you smile at me, I feel it in my soul, and I know that if you asked me to, I'd die so that you might be happy. I'd do anything for you, 18. Even if you grew sick of me and beat me to a pulp every time you saw me, I'd come when you asked. If you told me to leave, I would, but I'd never be far. You should know that even if I'm to weak to protect you, I'll always watch over you. You mean _that_ much to me. So if you don't ever want to make love to me, I won't complain because all I want is to stand here beside you." Krillin's grip tightened slightly, "Don't you see, 18? I love you."

"Krillin, is that what it means, to love someone? To care about them so much that they are a part of you, and if you lost them, you would die?" 18 asked, wiping her eyes and looking up at him. "To want to be with them forever, no matter what happens?"

"Yes, that's what it means." Krillin told her, smiling. "That's what I feel for you. That's why you don't have to be afraid that I'll leave you, no matter what. You can't get rid of me now."

"Krillin...would you..." a sudden heat came into 18's eyes, a blue fire that seemed as though it would swallow Krillin whole. "Would you show me?" Krillin didn't have to ask what she meant, her eyes were eloquent beyond any words.

"Are...are you sure?" Krillin asked, already knowing the answer from those eyes. Eyes he had once seen as dead and expressionless which now seemed to hold his whole world in their brilliant depths.

"Yes." 18 stood and kissed him lovingly. "I'm sure."

Any doubt Krillin felt over the matter was wiped away by the feel of her lips melting all his resolve. He almost tripped in his rush toward the stairs.


	9. A Taste of Humanity Part 9

I'm sorry that I've been so lax about updating lately, but there were certain…interferences that I had to get taken care of.  There were some personal issues I had to deal with, and now we've got the new semester.  Good lord, I don't remember doing this much work last term, but I suppose the long break lulls you into a lazy state.  Anyway, thanks to all of you who keep reviewing and stick to it, including Juu-chan2002 and Deadly Beauty.  You two have been a special encouragement to me through the duration of this story.  This chapter's for you guys.  Thanks.

******

A Taste of Humanity

Part 9

******

Krillin woke up to the feeling of the sun's rays lazily streaming into his room and against his face.  He let his eyes flutter open as he burrowed into the warmth of the body that was laying next to his own.  Not matter how many times it happened, Krillin felt he would never get tired of waking up next to the woman he loved.  At his movements, 18 stirred as well and moaned slightly as she looked at his bedside clock.

"Kami, Krillin.  Let go, I've slept in."  she stirred slightly within the circle of his arms, stretching.  "Here, let me up so I can make breakfast."

"No." he answered softly, his grasp on her body becoming firm.

"But…I have to…" she looked at him in confusion, but did not pull away from the warmth of his arms.

"The only thing you have to do is stay with me." Krillin smiled teasingly at her.  "Or I won't tell you where I hid all your clothes."

"You wouldn't have…" 18 spotted her clothes piled beside the bed in a haphazard stack.  She turned an annoyed face to Krillin.  "Idiot man.  You didn't hide them at all.  Now let me—"

This time, it was a kiss that stopped 18.  Krillin's lips, pressed softly to her own.  "If you go," he reasoned, "you'll get cold."

"I'm an android.  That hardly matters to me." 18 reminded him, smiling softly as she brushed her fingers through his thick black shock of hair.  Krillin knew very well she wasn't going anywhere, she simply enjoyed verbal banter.

"Then I'll get cold.  You would totally fail at your job of taking care of me if I were to catch cold and die, wouldn't you?" Krillin asked before softly kissing her jawline.  18 gave a low, sensual chuckle that sent shivers up Krillin's spine.

"I suppose you're right.  You are rather frail, and everyone would certainly blame me if I were to fail in my protection of you." 18 teased him.

"You always have to win, don't you 18?" Krillin asked, a smirk tugging up the corner of his mouth slightly.

"It's my duty as a woman.  Bulma told me." She said as though it were obvious.

"Ugh, I knew I was asking for trouble letting you become so close to a woman that has easily wrapped Vegeta around her finger.  I'm doomed, aren't I?" he asked, giving her a sigh of mock resignation.

"Yes, you might as well accept the fact that you will forever be under my command now." She teased him.

"How is that different from before?" Krillin asked.

"Before, this never happened when you behaved yourself." 18 kissed him firmly.

"Oh.  In that case, you're the boss!" Krillin laughed before she silenced him with more kisses.

-----------

"18, do you know that I can't remember how long it's been like this." Krillin told her as he sat across the table from her, eating dinner.  "It feels like we've always been together."

"We've been together for…a few months, I think." 18 smiled as she realized that Krillin was right.  "You're right.  This seems so natural to me, being here with you.  I can't seem to remember the bad times as well as I used to.  Not when I'm with you."

"I'm glad, 18." Krillin smiled, blushing slightly.  "I'm glad that I can give you some of what you've given me."

"Krillin, I hardly think I've been as much of a comfort to you as you have been to me." 18 smiled back at her lover.  "You know, I'll always regret what happened to my brother and myself, but when you're here, I feel like all of that is so far away.  Nothing bad ever happens to me when you are close.  You're so…I love you, Krillin."

"I love you too."  Krillin looked slightly flustered.  "So I wanted…I'm trying to ask you…"  Krillin got up and shook his head vigorously.  "I'm sorry, 18.  I'm not doing this right at all."  He came around the table and kneeled beside her, pulling a ring out of his pocket and showing it to her, nervous waves pouring off of him.  "What I'm trying to say is…will you please marry me?" he asked, his tone frightened and hopeful all at the same time.

"Krillin…I didn't expect…" 18 gasped as her eyes went from the ring to Krillin's eyes and back.  "I never thought you'd want this."

"18, I love you.  I want to be with you forever.  I want to raise a family with you." Krillin told her, his eyes sparkling hopefully.

"Forever?  A family?  I…don't know if I can…" 18 was still at a loss for words.  "I don't know if I can do that." She told him after regaining a bit of her lost composure.

"Oh." Krillin's voice was wounded, as were his downcast eyes.  "I understand.  If…if you don't want to get married, that's okay."

"Krillin, no, that's not what I meant." 18 was completely flustered.  How could she say what she meant so that he would understand?  "Don't make that face, please.  I hate it when you make that face." She referred to his pained expression.  "Come on, Krillin.  Stand up here and look at me, please." 18 almost pulled him to his feet in her need for him to understand her.  "Krillin, please don't be sad." She caressed the side of his face lightly.  It was rare that she showed such affection outside of the bedroom, and it startled Krillin.  His disappointed eyes met her anxious orbs for a moment.

"I'm fine.  I'll be fine." He told her, putting the ring away in resignation.

"Krillin, dammit, would you listen to me for two minutes?" she asked, starting to lose her patience with him.  "And don't tell me you're fine.  You're the worst liar I've ever known, especially when it comes to your emotions.  You wear them right out where everyone can see, yet you think I'm not going to notice when you're hurt?  You think it won't hurt _me_ to see you like this?"

"But…you don't want me anymore." Krillin told her.  "I thought…I thought you'd want this.  You seemed so happy to be with me."

"That's because I was happy, Krillin.  I still am.  I'm happiest when I'm here with you, just being myself.  Somehow you make me feel like a normal woman without pushing away what I am.  Instead, you draw me in.  You…surround me with love, Krillin, and I don't ever want to escape.  I don't ever want to leave you." She paused momentarily.  "And I wish…I wish that I could be your wife, but I'm not the kind of wife you want.  You're feelings have blinded you and you seem to think I'm something perfect, but I'm not.  I never will be."

"You're wrong, 18.  I could never love anyone the way I love you.  I don't want someone else, no matter how imperfect you think you are.  You're perfect for me." Krillin told her.

"Krillin…I…I don't think you see what I mean."  She took Krillin's hand in her own and rested it on her stomach.  "I don't think…I can give you what you want.  Dr. Gero…I still don't know exactly what he did to me, all I know is that…even though he used me…I never became pregnant before."  She looked at Krillin, desperately willing him to understand, "I don't think that I can.  I can never give you that family you want."  There was a long silence while 18's words hung in the air.

"But…you want to marry me, right?" he asked finally.

"I wish I could be with you, yes." She smiled sadly.  Did he understand?

"Then I don't care.  I don't care if you can never have a child." Krillin told her seriously.  "I love you because of who you are, not because you can give me everything I've ever wanted.  If I have to choose between a family and you, then I say that you are all the family I need.  Just say you'll marry me."

"Krillin, you still…still want me?" 18 felt a knot in her chest loosening.  "After that, knowing all that…you still want me?"

"Didn't I tell you I'd never leave you?" he asked pulling the ring back out.  "Will you marry me, 18?"

"Yes." She let him slide the ring on her finger.  "Yes I will."

----------

"I'm so jealous." Bulma sighed as she admired 18's ring a few days later when 18 and Krillin came over for dinner and told the news of their engagement to Bulma and Vegeta.  Vegeta seemed irritated that his dinner table was being invaded by outsiders, but Bulma was obviously very pleased to see them.  "I wish I could get Vegeta to marry me." She sighed longingly.

"Woman, don't start that nonsense here.  It's private." Vegeta growled.  "Besides that, I've already told you that I refuse to take part in such a foolish human ritual."

"Vegeta, don't piss me off right now.  You're already in trouble for that incident with Trunks." She hissed at him before turning to 18 and Krillin with a long suffering look on her face.  "I sent him shopping with Trunks and he lost our son at the store.  I swear, if it isn't about fighting or eating, it's completely beyond Vegeta's capability."

"Woman!  Don't talk about me as if I'm not sitting right here!" Vegeta snapped at her.  "It's not my fault the boy wandered off.  If he were growing up on my planet, he'd be dead by now.  Idiot brat thinks that nothing can hurt him."

"Oh…Vegeta, you were worried too." Bulma's face suddenly softened as 18 and Krillin exchanged confused glances.  "You could have just told me."

"I…I wasn't worried." Vegeta moped, upset that Bulma was so capable of reading his emotions.  "I was angry with him."

"I know, Vegeta, I understand." Bulma touched his face lightly, and the love between the constantly bickering couple was suddenly so apparent, it seemed tangible.  "I'm still angry that you lost him, but I was upset before because I didn't think you cared.  That's all I wanted from you.  Just a little honesty.  Okay?"  Vegeta nodded, an almost imperceptible tipping of his head and Bulma leaned over to kiss his cheek lightly.

"Um, if you want, we could leave." Krillin spoke up finally, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you two.  I know our arguments seem a little confusing to other people.  Vegeta's just not as transparent as most men.  I've spent years learning to read him." She smiled affectionately at Vegeta who still looked upset that she had him figured out.  "But please, don't leave.  Tell us more about the wedding.  When will it be?"

"We haven't set an exact date yet, but we're hoping for sometime in the next two months if we can get everyone together."  Krillin told her.  "That's part of the reason we're here.  We need to know when you can be there."

"Oh, I see."  Bulma smiled broadly, excited to be talking about weddings.  "Let me go get my date book." She stood and 18 also rose.

"Why don't I go with you?" she asked, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Alright, that'll be easier." Bulma nodded before shooting both men a warning glare.  "You boys had better behave until we return."

"Me?  What am I going to do?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"Nothing.  You better not do anything." Bulma told them before leaving.  Krillin fumbled with the hem of his shirt nervously for a while before looking up at the still irritable Vegeta.

"She can be really scary sometimes." Krillin spoke up finally.

"Not half as terrifying as me, shorty." Vegeta shot him a vicious smirk.  Krillin gulped as his eyes widened slightly.  Vegeta was on their side now, but sometimes…sometimes it seemed like Bulma was trying in vain to tame something that would always be wild.

After what seemed like an eternity, the women returned, both of them smiling and whispering to each other secretively.  "So how does it look?" Krillin asked, relieved that they were back.  Vegeta seemed a lot gentler when Bulma was there, which was to say that he might think about it before killing randomly.

"Great, we found a couple good Saturdays that could be likely dates." 18 answered as she returned to her seat next to Krillin.

"And I'm going to be 18's Maid of Honor!  I'm so excited."  Bulma beamed as she sat back down as well.

"You _are_ my favorite shopping partner." 18 replied.  "I can't wait to go get all the dresses."

"And we'll have to take these two in to get tuxes!" Bulma practically squealed.  Vegeta suddenly went pale at the thought of wearing one of those "idiot human things" Bulma liked so much.  That was one of the reasons he was so resistant to the idea of marriage.  He hated any kind of formal wear, tuxedoes most of all.

"I will not wear one of those…idiot things!" Vegeta protested as soon as the color returned to his face.

"Oh, but Vegeta, you'll look so handsome!" Bulma coaxed him.

"I don't care.  I hate those things." Vegeta refused stubbornly.

"Really?  Well then I guess I won't…" Bulma leaned over and finished the sentence at a whisper in Vegeta's ear.  From the startled noise Vegeta let out, Krillin was glad that he couldn't hear whatever it was that Bulma was trying to bribe him with.  Finally, Vegeta gave another one of his stubborn, upset nods and Bulma beamed at them all in excitement.

"This is going to be wonderful." She told them.  "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, Bulma." Krillin replied, thinking that no one could possibly be as happy about this as he was.

*****

The End (of Part 9, that is)

Read and Review!


	10. A Taste of Humanity Part 10

Doo de doo! "Oh Thursday doesn't even start, it's Friday I'm in love!" I love 80's music.  All those great British accents…drool…okay, stop being a dopey girly girl, Teresa!  You have your Writing Clips in!  Look how sophisticated you look…actually, I think I look like a twelve-year old…hmm…at least my bangs are out of my face.  Anyway, some of you might have noticed that dirty evil Teresa has been starting new stories WITHOUT FINISHING this one!  How evil can one authoress be?  Well, I'll tell you right now that it is all my teddy bear's fault, but we won't get into that.  We're not speaking right now cause he made some snide comments and I might've told him to stick it…nevermind.  Okay, well now that I've overdosed on Mexican Wedding Cookies…mmmm, cookies.  Jade, envy me and my endless supply of dessert food and prepackaged chippies…Now that I let my thoughts wander again, I'll have to apologize.  Oh, I see the problem!  Wait a second…Okay, back to the eighties music!  Woohoo, I'm so on track now.  On with part 10!

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 10

*****

"Get dressed 18!  We need to go shopping, come on!" Bulma waited impatiently outside the android's door.  Krillin was downstairs, busying himself with cleaning the front room and doing all the dishes.  There was no way he was being taken along with those two hardcore shoppers.  He would only get in their way, and when they realized he was holding them back, he'd likely be viciously punished.  The dishes were so much safer.

"Give me a second, Bulma.  I'm just having some trouble with this damn dress." 18 called from inside the room.  "Wait a second…Bulma, get in here right now!"

Krillin chuckled as he heard the intense sounding conversation drifting from upstairs.  Perhaps 18 had discovered that her chosen outfit had no matching handbag.  It was funny how two women who had been through situations which could have potentially been the end of the world could get so worked up about something only the two of them would ever notice or care that much about.  The voices were now likely to be inaudible though, now that Bulma had joined 18 for some sort of private outfit counsel or other.

Back upstairs, Bulma immediately rushed into the room where 18 was trying to get dressed.  "What's wrong, that dress matches your earrings perfectly and…" suddenly, 18 turned around so Bulma could see that her zipper was far from wanting to join together as it should.  "18…is that dress too small?"

"It shouldn't be, don't you remember when we bought it?  It fit me perfectly." 18 growled her frustration at this problem.  "What the hell is going on here?  Am I suddenly becoming _fat_?"

"Don't even joke about that, that's not funny!" Bulma hissed in a low tone.  "What if Krillin heard you?"

"Who cares?  It's not like he'd have a fit if I put a few pounds on."  18 rolled her eyes.  "He loves me too much.  But it's definitely worrisome…"

"Definitely…" Bulma rubbed at her chin quizzically, walking a circle around 18 and examining her critically.  "Have you been eating healthy?  Exercising regularly?"

"Of course.  I do almost all the cooking, and Krillin and I still train everyday.  It's nice to be off away from that nasty old man every once in a while, even though he's learned by now to keep out of my way." 18 sighed, looking down at her body and wondering where the extra weight was.  "Is my butt getting big, do you think?"

"No, same annoyingly perfect android butt you've always had." Bulma sighed as she glanced at 18's profile, then froze.  "Oh my god."

"What?" 18's eyes widened at the shocked and serious tone Bulma had taken on.

"Your…wait a second, lay down for a second." Bulma commanded, and 18 was so confused that she complied without argument.  Bulma pressed a hand to the slight pouch that 18 hadn't noticed forming on her stomach.  "Hmm…very suspicious.  This isn't normal weight gain.  It's too centralized."

"So?  What's wrong?" 18 was beginning to feel a bit nervous with the way Bulma was staring at her and prodding her stomach as though she was looking for something.

"Maybe just my imagination…18, when was the first time Krillin and you had sex?" Bulma asked bluntly.  18 admired her friend's candor, but it was sometimes embarrassing.

"Oh, um, about six months ago." 18 told her.

"And have you been doing it pretty regularly?  Like twice a week or so?" Bulma continued in a perfectly serious and scientific tone.  18 rolled her eyes in shock.

"What's with all the questions about our sex life!  What does that have to do with _anything_?" 18 growled.

"It depends.  You don't use contraceptives, do you?" Bulma asked.  "And it's been regular?"

"I…no, we don't, and yes it has!  Are you satisfied?  Did you want to know what kind of underwear he wears, maybe?  Or if we've ever done it somewhere other than in the bed?" 18 asked sarcastically.  Bulma quirked a malicious eyebrow.

"Maybe we can talk about that later, you know.  Trade stories and such.  But this is serious.  Now, I just have two more questions." Bulma assured her, regaining her serious poise.  "Have you recently had any health problems, anything at all?  No matter how insignificant, I need to know if I'm going to be sure."

"You know nothing's ever wrong with my health, Bulma.  My maintenance system is in perfect working order, especially after that adjustment I made a couple months ago." 18 rolled her eyes at the ridiculous question.

"Why did you make an adjustment, though?" Bulma jumped on the comment.

"Well, it isn't as though I've never been sick.  Every once in a while, the system needs an upgrade, and it's easy enough for me to do it without any sort of surgery." 18 shrugged as though this were all very mundane.  "And a few months ago, I had some sort of stomach illness.  Every morning I felt nauseous, but it always passed.  I figured my system was just in need of an upgrade."

"Kami, 18, now we see yet another one of the disadvantages of letting an obsessive megalomaniac crackpot asshole raise a little girl." Bulma buried her face in her hands before sitting up, looking very weary.  "Did you never learn anything about being a woman?  Besides the obvious, self explanatory things?"

"What do you mean?" 18 sat up defensively, straightening her back and sticking her chin out.

"Never mind.  Just forget I asked that.  Okay, last question.  When was your last cycle?" Bulma asked in a tired voice.

"Cycle?" 18 narrowed her eyes at Bulma as though she were speaking some foreign language.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kami save me!" Bulma threw her arms skyward before returning her attention to the confused android.  "Okay, now 18, have you ever bled?"

"Of course I have, you've seen me fight!" 18 shook her head.  She didn't see why Bulma was getting so frustrated.  If she was going to ask stupid questions, she couldn't expect anything but stupid answers.

"No, I mean…without getting hurt!  You know, from down here?" Bulma indicated her own pelvic region and stared expectantly at 18 who suddenly caught on to her meaning.

"Oh, _that_!  Yes, I've done that.  I thought it was leftover internal damages from previous battles." 18 told her.

"Well it's not.  I swear to everything holy, Dr. Gero is the worst father in the history of the universe.  He didn't explain any of this to you, did he?" Bulma shook her head before rushing on.  "Every woman does that about once a month from when she's around twelve until she becomes too old to bear children.  If you do that, it basically means that your body is fertile."

"Really?"  18 seemed a bit excited now, but then she sighed sadly.  "I wish I would have known that before it stopped."

"It stopped?" Bulma sat up erect again, her attention riveted on 18.

"Yeah, about…oh, five months ago maybe?" 18 sighed.  "Does it mean I'm too old?  I didn't think I was very old."

"No 18, you hopeless twit.  It means you're pregnant." Bulma told her in a no-nonsense tone.

"I'm WHAT?!" 18 roared, leaping into the air.

"Calm down, 18." Bulma smiled, remembering when she'd found out she was pregnant with Trunks.  She wondered if she had looked half as confused as the woman before her did.

"But it's impossible!" 18 cried out.  Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"18, Bulma, are you two doing alright in there?  I heard yelling…" Krillin spoke outside the door.  18 was immediately the picture of calm composure in a half-zipped dress.

"We're perfectly alright, Krillin.  Are the dishes done?" 18 asked as Bulma gave her a look of utter shock.  The transformation had been immediate, and it still had Bulma's head spinning.

"Ah, no, not yet." Krillin's sheepish voice replied.

"Well you'd best get back to them, then.  Bulma and I will be able to handle ourselves fine without your help." 18's voice was still perfectly calm.  It was utterly amazing.  She waited for the sound of Krillin's footsteps to disappear down the stairs before turning her still calm face to Bulma.  "Now, as I was saying, it's utterly impossible for me to be pregnant." 18 told the other woman, who took a moment to regain her composure.

"About that.  Well, I can see why you'd worry about the remaining functions left to you by Dr. Gero's tampering, but as you can see, you're showing all the signs." Bulma explained.  "If you'd like, we could go back to my lab for a test."

"I suppose that I can do that." 18 answered slowly.  "But I want Krillin to come.  Tell us at the same time, so that if it's true, he can be surprised."

"Fair enough, but I suggest you get dressed first.  May I suggest something a bit loose fitting?" Bulma teased and 18 shot her a glare.

"Don't start with me.  You're only getting on my case because you're jealous of my perfect ass!" 18 shot back at the other woman.  Both of them broke into giggles as 18 picked out some clothes.

"You figured me out!" Bulma cried out in mock horror.

"Of course I did.  Didn't you know that Dr. Gero gave me mind reading powers?" 18's eyes widened threateningly and there was a pause before Bulma caught on to the joke and laughed, tossing the discarded dress at her friend.

"That wasn't funny." She pouted.

"You're the one who laughed." 18 replied easily.

Bulma smiled slightly and turned to leave so 18 could dress.  It was nice to have a friend who liked shopping as much as she did, but that wasn't all she had in common with 18.  They both loved to match wits and engage in banter, but it wasn't the same type of thing as she did with Vegeta.  With Vegeta, there was always so much emotion involved, and with all the flaring passion between them, they'd either end up not speaking or kissing frantically.  Obviously _that_ was different than her banter with 18, but it wasn't just because they were friends.  It was a sort of understood mutual respect for each other that they had developed as well as the fact that 18 and her never really argued.  They teased.  It may have seemed odd, but Bulma counted her as one of her best friends, and she dearly hoped that 18 and Krillin would find happiness together.

*****

The End (Of Part 10, That Is)

No pouting cause it was kinda short.  I'm still upset with my teddy bear, and it's hard to write when you're angry.


	11. A Taste of Humanity Part 11

I'm in the middle of three stories right now, but I should probably wrap this one up sometime soon.  That'll lighten the load on poor, poor Teresa.  At least Yusho and I are back on good terms.  I got sick, and he felt bad for me, so we're not arguing anymore.  And, the sudden onset of Weekend Goodness has me filled with anticipatory energy!  And so I type!

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 11

*****

"18, what exactly is going on?" Krillin asked the android sitting calmly next to him in Bulma's lab.  "What are we doing here?"

"I'm not sure.  You know how Bulma is." 18 answered vaguely, only confusing the short man more.

"Well, not really.  Why did she take your blood?  Is something wrong?" Krillin was obviously worried.

"I'm fine." She assured him.  Her tone told him to stop asking questions, so he did.  Bulma would likely explain what she wanted with them soon enough, and waiting would be much preferable to getting in trouble with 18.  She was more vindictive than any woman he'd ever known; and this only added to her already volatile nature.  Though her tender moments were usually more rare than her moments of outrage, she did shift almost unpredictably between those two and her standard sort of neutrality.  It was intriguing to say the least, and Krillin knew he would never tire of it.  He also knew that no matter how he tried, he'd never quite be able to predict her behavior accurately.  It was a rare pleasure when she did just as he thought she would.  Usually she did the exact opposite, almost as though she could read his mind and was purposefully making an effort to be contrary.

"Okay, I'm back!" Bulma was smiling brightly and scanning a piece of paper.  "Now, I have several things to say—"

"What's this all about?  What's wrong?" Krillin could no longer wait.  He was more worried by the moment.  Why _did_ she take 18's blood?  As soon as the words left his mouth, though, Krillin regretted speaking up.  He would be in trouble now.  He turned cautiously to 18, but to his surprise, she only offered him the tiniest of fond smiles.  Any sort of smile in public was a major sign of affection from her.  Krillin was thoroughly confused.

"Nothing's wrong with her, though I wish she'd eat a little more iron and she needs to—"

"Get on with it, Bulma!" 18 interrupted, not wanting to hear every miniscule problem with her nutritional system.

"Well, it appears that it's just as I thought." Bulma's smile, which had momentarily disappeared, came back full force.  She winked at 18, who was suddenly looking overly pleased with herself.  "Would you like to tell him?  I could leave if you'd like, but I'd really like to see his reaction."

"It's okay, you can stay." 18 informed her friend before turning to an utterly befuddled Krillin.  What were they talking about?  Had he completely missed something?

"Krillin, I have something to tell you." 18 told him, gently taking his hands in his as she turned to face him.  Why did she look so smug?

"Um, okay?" he answered, still wondering what could be causing that smile.  And she was holding his hands in front of Bulma!  What was going on?

"Krillin, I'm pregnant." She told him, her voice still completely calm.

"You're…." Krillin paused a moment to process this new information.  "Could you say that again?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.  Bulma was trying to quell a bout of mirth, but was failing miserably.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated in a quiet, surprised tone.

"Yes." She smiled as though she was also trying not to laugh at him and his reaction.

"Pregnant?  With mine…I mean our…" Krillin left the question unfinished.  He couldn't believe this.  Hadn't she told him she'd likely never be able to bear children?  What had happened?

"Of course it's yours, you idiot!" Bulma couldn't resist the interjection.  "Who else do you think she's been sleeping with lately?"  Krillin shook his head absently as the news began to sink in.  Krillin was amazed.  At that moment, 18 was carrying his child.

"But…how?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"I don't know." 18 shrugged, smiling down at him warmly, as though she'd totally forgotten that Bulma was there.  It was true that at that moment, Krillin couldn't see anyone but 18.  Beautiful, wonderful 18.

"It's a miracle." Krillin breathed, his eyes filling with tears from the emotion thick between them.  "18, I…I don't know what to say, I'm so happy.  You know how much I wanted this."

"I know, Krillin.  I've wanted it too, for your sake as well as my own."  18 leaned forward slightly.  "Someone once asked me what it would be like to create life instead of always destroying it, and now I know.  I'd never give this feeling up." She told him.  "I don't ever want to leave you, leave this."

"Good, because I won't let you.  Especially not now." Krillin grinned slightly before leaning in for a kiss.  It was soft and sweet, perfectly matching the emotions they were feeling at that moment.

"You guys are _so_ cute!"  Bulma squealed suddenly, and 18 pulled away, her self-conscious behavior returning immediately.  "Oops, sorry, but that was so adorable.  I don't think I've ever seen you kiss before."

"No one has, really." 18 realized.

"Except Roshi." Krillin reminded her of their kiss so long ago as they danced in the sky.

"I don't like to remember that." 18 wrinkled her nose.  "So let's just say that he never saw us."

"Can't argue with that." Krillin nodded sharply.

"That man is so nasty.  Living with him was one of the most difficult times of my life." Bulma commented.

"I've got him completely terrified of me.  That's the only reason I stay there."  18 explained.  "Except Krillin, of course."

"Of course." Bulma nodded as they started talking about things that Krillin couldn't begin to understand, nor did he want to.  He'd heard Vegeta call it "idiot woman talk," but Krillin doubted the former prince ever said something like that when he knew that Bulma could hear.  It was funny how they both had such a healthy dose of fearful respect toward the women they were with, even though Krillin was the one who had to worry about his wife beating him up.  Not that he wouldn't put up a fight, but Krillin had long ago given up on trying to be stronger than 18.  If he thought about it, physical strength never really was a factor in their relationship.  He was almost positive that he'd treat her the same way if she were as weak as Bulma.  The fact of the matter was that he would always love her, no matter how powerful she was.  It wouldn't change who she was, not in any way that Krillin would worry about.

That was when he realized that one of her hands was still holding his own.  Deciding to press his luck, Krillin laced his fingers through hers, squeezing slightly.  18 didn't react except to let a small smile quirk her lips momentarily.  Bulma, though, noticed the display of affection quite well.

"You two are so adorable, I just can't get over it!  I wish Vegeta would hold my hand like that!" Bulma sighed dreamily and 18 shot Krillin a worried glance.  He nodded, and they both stood.

"I know we only got here a little while ago, but we should really go shopping now." 18 reminded Bulma, who immediately snapped out of her daydreams of an impossibly romantic Vegeta.

"Right!  I almost forgot.  Oh, we should look at baby stuff too.  But don't buy any, you'll get everything you need at your wedding, and then you can just buy the rest." Bulma advised.  "And let's go tell ChiChi!  I almost never get to see her these days, she's so busy with her boys.  And since Trunks knows how to fly, I can't go take him over there as an excuse to see her." She sighed as though mourning the loss of her son's utter dependence on her.

"I'd like that, I don't get to see her very often at all and I'm sure she knows more about this than either of us." Bulma smiled down at Krillin.  "I take it you'll fly home?"

"Yeah, I'll see you when you come home sweetheart." Krillin smiled back, noting that she didn't grimace at the endearment as usual.  It was as though she was even more pleased than him about her condition.  He hadn't thought it possible before, but maybe she was.

"I'll see you then." 18 waved as he turned to leave.  Once he had gone, Bulma turned to 18 eagerly.

"How do you get him to be that sweet?  I can never get Vegeta to call me cute names like that." Bulma asked.

"That's just who he is." 18 felt very warm inside, and she wondered if it was the warmth of love for her fiancé, or for the child inside of her.  A combination of both, she supposed.

*****

The End (Of Part 11, That Is)


	12. A Taste of Humanity Part 12

Agh, my back hurts.  As I have no one to complain to besides Yusho, my snails, and you people…well, you have to hear about it.  Okay, also, who's the crazy person who decided that nine in the morning was a good time for a biology lecture?  I don't know who it is, but they're pissing me off.  Oh well, at least I don't have school on Wednesday this week.  Bwahahahaha!!! Ahem.  Now to continue where we left off.

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 12

*****

"Damn this leech." 18 growled at her unresponsive stomach as she awkwardly made her way down the stairs.  Her feet were swollen, her back ached, not to mention the difficulty getting around with a stomach that 18 deemed far too large for any human child to necessitate.   "You hear that, you damn thing?  You're a parasite." 18 told her stomach when she finally finished with the stairs and waddled into the kitchen.  At least during her visit yesterday, Bulma had told her that she was very close.  She couldn't wait for things to get back to normal.  Ever since he found out about the baby, Krillin had refused to let 18 train.  He had also taken over all the chores she usually did herself.  And Krillin wasn't much of a chef, that was for sure.  At least he wasn't as bad as Bulma.  Her friend could burn water trying to boil it.  It was ridiculous.

"Morning 18!" Krillin greeted her, waving a spatula as she entered the kitchen.  "Breakfast is ready.  You want some?" he asked, though he was already filling her plate.  18 couldn't help but smile slightly.  He loved her so much, and she still didn't really know how he'd come to love her in the first place.  It was nothing short of a miracle.

"Thanks." She began shoveling down the bland breakfast as fast as she could so she wouldn't taste it and make a face at Krillin.  She had done that once before, and he'd been so crestfallen, it had taken her hours to convince him that she liked his cooking.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Krillin asked her, always concerned about her.  At times, 18 found it endearing, but sometimes it seemed a bit ridiculous.  She had survived through much more difficult and strenuous situations than pregnancy.  "Is your back still bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Krillin." She told him, rolling her eyes slightly.  "I can handle a minor thing such as a backache with no problem, thank you very much."

"I know you can, 18." Krillin smiled at her in a shy fashion she couldn't help but find endearing.  How this man could still feel shy around her when she was carrying his child, she would never understand.  "I just…I really like being able to take care of you for once."

"What do you mean?" 18 quirked an eyebrow.  She didn't need anyone to take care of her.  She wasn't a child and she was certainly not inept.

"I just mean that…now that you're so close, it's better for you to rest and not do anything that could endanger the baby." Krillin began.  "And so I've been doing my best to fill in for you and do all the things you always do for me along with what I already do.  I have to say, I'm never going to be able to cook like you do, but the fact of the matter is that I have been doing my best here.  It's just a nice feeling to know that I'm taking care of the baby and you." He told her, blushing slightly.  "Because there's no one I've ever cared about as much as you two.  You're my family."

"Krillin…" 18 wasn't quite sure how to respond to his touching confession.  It was moments like these that she felt her body feel with the warmth of love and happiness that she would spend the rest of her life with this man.  Still not sure how to respond, 18 reached across the table to hold his hand in hers, squeezing it slightly.

"I love you 18." He told her softly.

"I love you too." She responded, her free hand resting on her swollen stomach and rubbing it slowly.  Krillin noticed the act of endearment and stood to come close so that he too could reach her stomach.

"And of course we love you best of all, little one!" Krillin told the rounded belly as 18 smiled slowly at him.  Krillin noticed her amusement and got on his knees to press his ear to her stomach.  Before they had learned of the pregnancy, such an intimate position would not have been allowed at all out of the bedroom.  It seemed that becoming a mother was causing a change in 18 that Krillin had only seen the beginning stages of.  She still wasn't nearly as affectionate as a lot of women, but she also wasn't so cold to him in public.  And Krillin never expected her to be more allowing than she was now.  She had loosened up, but 18 was still basically the same person.  It was as though the last of her doubts and fears had been dissolved with the pregnancy, and now she felt free to be herself around him.

"What are you doing, idiot?" 18 asked, the last word said with such a caressing tone that it was an endearment rather than an insult.

"Shh, I'm listening to the baby." Krillin told her, winking before he put on a look of extreme concentration.  18 actually giggled.  Krillin supposed that he'd maybe heard a giggle, as opposed to regular laughter, about three times from her.  He was proud to know that no one else could say they'd heard her giggle before.  It was something very rare and very intimate for her and him.  "She says that you need to sleep more."

"I don't think she knows what she's talking about.  Who's the mother here?" 18 raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I'm just repeating what she said." Krillin gave her the most innocent look he could manage.  "She also says you need to drink more milk so that you get plenty of calcium."

"Blech, I hate milk and you know it." She told him.  "Plus, I had a huge bowl of ice cream with pickles last night.  Doesn't that count?"

"Kami, don't remind me.  I don't know how you could _want_ to eat that.  It was the most disgusting combination of food I've ever seen." Krillin scrunched his face up in disgust.  "She wants you to stop eating weird foods.  Also she said you need to stop getting up ten times at night to use the bathroom.  Daddy gets cold and she worries about him."

"Does she say anything about how you need to learn to cook?" 18 asked.

"No, she does say that the food is very good though.  And that you need to eat more."  Krillin told her, a big grin on his face as she idly ran her fingers through his hair as his head still rested on her stomach.

"Obviously she thinks it's good.  It's all she's ever had.  Wait until she tastes my cooking, she'll never be able to stomach anything you make ever again." 18 was glad that Krillin wasn't being so touchy about his cooking skills.  She enjoyed the banter they were sharing.  "And as for my bathroom habits, it's her fault that I have no room to store food, so she shouldn't complain.  Neither should you.  It's your child too, you know."

"I know." Krillin closed his eyes as she continued to stroke his head softly, letting his hand rub her stomach gently.  "18, don't you think it's strange?"

"What?" she asked.

"About the baby.  How can you love someone so much if you've never met them?  I know already that I'd put her life above mine, yet I've never even seen her face."  Krillin told her.

"I know.  She doesn't even have a name." 18 sighed softly.

"Let's call her Marron." Krillin suggested.

"Isn't that your old girlfriend's name?" 18 made a face.

"Jealous?" he asked.  "Don't be.  You have nothing to worry about.  I'd never leave you for anyone or anything."

"Then why name her after your ex?" 18 wanted to know.

"Because after Marron, I thought that no one would ever love me.  Then I met you." He told her, opening his eyes slightly.  "It taught me always to have hope, to always believe that things will turn out for the best."

"Krillin…" 18 was at a loss for words again, so she kissed her fingertips, pressing them to his lips softly.

"How adorable." An icy voice interrupted the lovers and ruined their intimate moment.  18 immediately tensed up as Krillin leapt to his feet, standing before her protectively as he glared at the intruder.  18's mouth fell open in shock.  She worked her jaw, trying to speak, but Krillin beat her to it.

"17." He spoke to her brother unsurely, still not clear what the man could want.  "What are you doing here?"

*****

The End (Of Part 12, That Is)

Doomdoom doooooooom!!!!!  Oh, how very suspenseful that ending is!  How very evil Teresa is!  What should you do?  I think you know.  REVIEW!!!! (it makes me really excited for writing new chapters)


	13. A Taste of Humanity Part 13

Hmm…is it just me or is this story getting really long?  Yeah, it's kinda long, now that I look at it, but I'm sure you guys don't mind!  Thanks for sticking with me this long, and thanks for not being all scary to me when I left that cliffhanger.  Sometimes reviewers are scary, and that makes me scared of the story I'm supposed to be writing.  Okay, anyway, here's part 13!

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 13

*****

"17," Krillin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the other man.  "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?  I'm taking her back from you." 17 nodded toward 18, his tone indicating that this was all very obvious.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked nervously.  He was a lot stronger than the last time he'd met 17, but Krillin knew he still wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against the dark haired man.

"She's my sister, and I've come back for her." 17 explained very calmly, but the tension in the air was almost tangible.  "You have no claim over her, short man, so just step aside and I'll allow you to live for now."

"No way." Krillin growled.  He didn't care if 17 could defeat him easily.  He wouldn't just abandon 18.  "She's not leaving unless she wants to."

"Then we'll let her decide." 17 smirked, sure he knew how this would turn out.  "What will it be 18?" he asked the still silent woman.  "Your own brother, your only flesh and blood, or this short human thing?  Who was always there for you when we were younger?  Who always protected you?  Can this weakling do that?"

"I don't need protecting." 18 answered, standing up. 17 saw her condition clearly for the first time and burst into incredulous laughter.

"I can't believe it!  Is that thing his?" 17 pointed at Krillin, who was just about angry enough to attack without a thought of the consequences.  "I can't believe it!  You've got a damn human inside you!"

"Do you have a problem with that?" 18 challenged, her voice cold as Krillin had remembered it back before she had become good.

"Not really, I just can't believe you could let him put that thing in you." 17 sounded utterly disgusted, but then he sighed and stepped forward, offering his hand.  "Don't worry though, 18.  You're my sister and I said I'd always take care of you.  We'll kill that thing and everything will go back to how it was before.  Just come with me." 17's voice was soft and caring, a voice that 18 hadn't heard for a long, long time.  In her mind scenes of them playing or crying or sleeping together played through her mind.  Before she met Krillin, he was all she'd ever been able to depend on.  He was the only one who had loved her so unconditionally.  In her mind's eye, she saw a flash of the two of them, just fourteen years old.  She was crying against 17's chest as he patted her hair gently, comforting her and reassuring her.  "It's okay, Kiree.  He won't ever do those things to you again.  I won't let him because you're my own precious baby sister.  You're the only one I have to care about, and I won't ever let you down."

"17…why does it have to be this way?" 18 felt tears in her eyes.  "What happened to you?  Can't we just all be happy together?  Didn't you once tell me that it didn't matter what happened because you'd always love me just the same?" the tears spilled down her porcelain cheeks.  "Why can't you let me have this thing that I want so much?" she brushed past Krillin and let 17 envelope her in his arms.  He hadn't hugged her in so long, she couldn't really recall when it had last happened.

Krillin was wound as tight as a spring, and he felt like he'd burst at any moment.  Could 17 have come to kill 18?  He'd told her that if he ever saw her again, he would, didn't he?  Krillin couldn't let that happen, but worst of all was the fact that she was crying, and she wanted comfort from 17, not him.  Krillin didn't know how long he'd be able to stand aside like this.

"18, I _do_ still love you.  You're my sister, my only family and the only one who really cares about me.  I've realized that now.  No matter what you do, I still can't simply leave you behind.  You are the only one that could ever possibly understand me."  17 told her, patting her hair as he had done when they were much younger.  "But I also understand you, and I know that sometimes you make bad decisions.  I'm here to help you see that.  You don't need this child, and you don't need him.  I'll always be there for you, but he's only a human.  Someday he'll die, and you'll still be here, all alone.  I can't let that happen to you.  I said I'd always protect you and I mean to do that even if I must protect you from yourself."

"17, I know that you think you're doing what's best, but please, don't make me choose between Krillin and you." 18 pleaded with him, looking into a face that almost exactly mirrored her own.  She smiled softly, lifting a hand to brush it over his features, letting her fingertips trail over his forehead, his slanted eyes and small nose.  "We're the same, 17.  Don't you understand how I feel now?"

"18…I…" 17's face became soft in a way that 18 could barely recall.

"Katai…" she breathed, seeing that somehow, some piece of what her brother had been had survived.  "I thought you were gone."

"I never…" 17 shook his head, looking utterly confused until whatever 18 had seen disappeared.  "He _is_ gone.  Just like Kiree, and we're all that's left 18.  Please, don't fool yourself thinking that some human can understand you and take care of you like I can.  Come with me, 18.  We _are_ the same.  Don't let yourself forget that.  We've always been a team for as long as we've lived.  Can you just let yourself abandon that?  Together, we can do anything."

"No we can't, 17." 18 pushed away from him gently.  "Don't you realize that we aren't invincible?  Don't you remember Cell?  We were like helpless babies against him.  We thought we were superior to all of them, but it took those 'weak humans' to defeat that which we could not.  There were things we could never have done then, things that I can see now we may never have noticed.  What about just _living_, 17?  What about creating life instead of destroying it?  What about filling your heart with friendship and love?  Don't you ever wonder why it is that you can't do those things?"

"18, I know now that I can't kill you, just as I'm sure you could never kill me." 17 answered after a pause, smiling softly at his twin sister.  "But I…I can't become what you have.  I can't let myself be that which I've hated for so long.  I just hoped that in time, you would see that you could also never really fit in with the humans, but it looks like you proved me wrong.  I should've known you were stubborn enough to do just that.  We've changed, haven't we?  Once, you and I were identical, but now we've changed.  Our ideas have changed."

"I just can't see things your way, 17." She smiled back at him.  "And you can't see things my way."

"Exactly." 17 answered, he touched 18's swollen belly softly.  "I still can't believe it.  But you won't give this life up, will you?" he almost sounded hopeful, though he already knew the answer.

"I can't.  I love Krillin, and I love this child." 18 put her hand over his gently, her eyes full of the emotions flowing through her.

"You really are stubborn." 17 half-teased, giving her a last sad smile.  "Just don't let anything happen to it, okay?  Don't let it suffer the way we did.  Let it know that you love it, okay?"  and with that, 17 flew away so fast that 18 doubted she could have caught him if she wanted to.  One last tear fell down 18's cheek as she realized yet again that things would never be the same between 17 and her.  Like he'd said, they'd simply changed too much.

"18, are you okay?" Krillin's voice reached her ears, so soft and understanding.  Krillin was there for her now, and he always would be.  He'd told her so, and Krillin seemed incapable of lying to 18.

"Krillin, I love you." She turned, smiling at the shorter man before leaning down to kiss him.  "I love you and I can't ever let anything come between us.  Not even my brother." She told him, pressing her forehead to his as if trying to absorb some of his strength.

"I thought that he'd never leave peacefully like that." Krillin spoke up, wonder in his voice.  "He really does love you, you know."

"I know.  In his own way, 17 loves me.  And no matter what, I will always love him.  After all, he's my brother." 18 smiled softly at Krillin.  "I suppose I'll always love you, as well.  And her." 18 indicated her stomach.  "How do you get me into such situations?"

"I don't know, but it must have been blind luck." Krillin answered, hugging her close.  "I'm serious, though.  Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I will." 18 answered, meaning every word.  "For once, I really think everything will be okay."

"As long as you're here, I believe that much." Krillin told her softly as she closed her eyes, just letting him support her.  She was strong, but there were times when even 18 just wanted someone to catch her when she fell.  She knew Krillin would never let her hit the ground.

*****

The End (Of Part 13, That Is)

I know it was still a bit short, but we're closing in on the end here.  Sorry if you expected action, but I just love emotional conflict so much more.  And since I'm writing this….well, you know.  Ja!


	14. A Taste of Humanity Part 14

"And nobody ever understood!  Well how could they?  That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great!  Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?  Well, what the heck!  I went and did my best!  And by God, I really tasted something swell!  That's right!  And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky!  And at least I left some stories they can tell!  I did!  And for the first time since—"  hmm?  Did you want something?  Am I singing too loud and out of key with my Raspy Sick Person Voice of Doom?  Well, too bad.  If you keep complaining, I'll just go back to my bed of vomiting sickness and bloody noses from dry sinuses and not give you any story!  You have to deal with my singing if you want more!

Okay, that was…random.  Obviously, I'm really sick and a bit…off.  We'll see if this whole chapter can be written in one go or if I have to trash it all and start over.  One serious thing though, kind of.  Someone who prefers anonymity, I suppose, reviewed saying that I had my facts off because 17 is 18's _younger_ brother because in the anime she calls him a brat and tells him he's immature.  Hm.  Okay, but since when can you only criticize people younger than you?  I mean, if any of you have watched some Inuyasha, Kagome calls him petty, immature, selfish, and bratty all the time and because of that seal, he's a good fifty years older than her, maybe more seeing how well those sexy demons age (ooh, gimme some of that sweet Fluffy lovin!  Jade, I wouldn't dare infringe on your sweet sweet Kouga action.  Always liked the pretty ones, myself.)  So anyway, that whole sidetrip into my twisted mind was just me pointing out that you can't say the age relation between two individuals on such a weak basis.  Plus, I mean, come on.  18's a girl, and we _all_ know they mature quicker than boys.  Saying he is, what, a whole 2 or 3 minutes older than her, you'd think she'd catch up pretty fast.  And although I can't really remember explicitly stating an age relationship between them in my story, I am sick and delirious right now.  Earlier, it took me three minutes of staring at the wall and wondering where the stairs went before I realized I was already on my top floor.  Weeeeel, anyway, Mr/Ms. Anonymous Reader, I just wanted to say that your review's logic left me confused much like the stairs.  But for a different reason.  I was just like…hm…so what if she calls him that?  I have a 21 brother I call much more degrading things and I'm not quite 19 yet.  Damn me for breaching your sense of name calling propriety, but I've never really cared for such things.  I mean, any girl who will get so mad at her uncooperative fellow drivers, prompting her to urge them firmly to "suck my dirty $%^#ing *^&%" can't really be all that concerned with the logistics of such phrasing, can she?  So yeah, now that I've wasted a whole bunch of space, let's do productive stuff!!!

*****

A Taste of Humanity

Part 14

*****

(just a warning…it took me a full minute of thinking and then opening up my files to figure out which part I was on.  Oh feverish delirium, you are so unkind.  Hey does anyone remember what's happening?  Never mind, I'll figure it out…wanna know something scary?  I have three quizzes and a midterm tomorrow to do in likely a _less_ capable mindset than I'm in now.)

"Ech!  It's stretching!  You're going to rip it!" Bulma screeched in horror.

"I don't care, I'll just get a new one!" 18 growled back irritably, grunting in effort.

"Should I come in and help?" Krillin asked from the door.

"NO!" both women yelled simultaneously.

"Okay…um, I'll just wait until you're finished I suppose." Krillin answered, but they were already ignoring him.

"Help me get it through!" 18 grunted again.

"Stop!  You're really going to rip the thing right in half, and then where will you be!  You _can't_ just get a new one!" Bulma protested in a panic.

"Sure I can, you're rich, right?" 18 answered, her voice somewhat strained.  "You can buy me one."

"I'm not going to buy you one if you treat them like _this_!  It's supposed to be a precious thing you only have once.  Be careful!" Bulma warned.

"What do you know?" 18 challenged.  There was some shuffling from inside the room, then Bulma's voice began again.

"Look at this.  Do you think _this_ is meant to fit through a hole _that _small?  Come on, be logical 18!  You can't just cram it through and be done with it."  Bulma spoke in her most calming tone.  It was a rare time when Bulma was acting as the pacifier.  There was a long silence as 18 considered her friend's point.

"I suppose it _is_ too small."  18 agreed grudgingly.  "But this will have to happen, you know."

"Not right now, just wait a while.  It's not going anywhere, now is it?" Bulma asked, knowing she'd won as there was more rustling.

"Okay then.  I'll try it on after the baby comes." 18 told her and they exited the room.  "I just wanted to see how the dress would look, but they didn't finish the adjustments until I was too bloated for it to matter."

"It won't matter.  You'll be back down in time for the wedding."  Bulma walked downstairs with the very pregnant woman.  "You just need to stop worrying about the dress.  You'll look gorgeous in it, so just let it be."

"I know, it's just…I feel so restless these days.  Krillin won't let me do any work, and I just have to sit around waiting.  Nine months is a long time to wait." 18 told her.

"Granted you haven't been treated so well _all_ nine months." Bulma pointed out.  "I wish Vegeta would have been half as considerate when _I_ was pregnant.  But I suppose…things were different between us then."  Bulma gave a small, secret smile as they entered the kitchen, where Krillin was just finishing the dishes.  18 had to admit that it was nice to have him try so hard to make her comfortable.

"Would the two of you like something?  Some food or maybe some tea?" Krillin asked, looking ridiculous in yellow gloves that almost covered the whole of his arms.

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you." Bulma smiled at the compact man as he bustled back into the kitchen.  She lowered her voice to a whisper and addressed 18.  "I still don't know how you get him to do that, but I am completely jealous."

"You know that Krillin and Vegeta didn't begin as the same type of man in the first place."  18 patted her friend's arm sympathetically.  "I'd really love to see Vegeta doing dishes with those gloves on though."

"Yeah, that would be a riot." Bulma lowered her voice, doing her best imitation of Vegeta.  "Look, woman, I am the prince of all Saiyans so that means I must have silky smooth skin.  Give me some gloves, I will not tolerate pruniness!"  Both women collapsed in a fit of helpless giggles just as Krillin came back with three mugs and set them at the table.

"What kind of trouble are you two up to?" he asked playfully.  It made him so pleased to see 18 laughing and acting foolish with friends like this.

"N-nothing!" Bulma managed to look like she had not been hysterically laughing only moments before.  "So, where's the tea?"

"It's coming, just a second." Krillin told her, turning back for the kitchen.

"He is really wonderful, you know." Bulma told 18 quietly before he returned with the pot, pouring all three of them cups and sitting down between them.

"So, how's everything at home, Bulma?" Krillin asked their guest.

"Well, there was an 'incident' last night." She began.  "Trunks decided to go play with his daddy, but of course Vegeta wasn't a big fan of this idea.  Heaven forbid he be a father for five minutes rather than train endlessly to show us all what a badass he is.  Trunks went in the gravity room with him, and Vegeta _apparently_ didn't even notice he was there, so he turned up all the settings and then he heard this squealing.  He brought Trunks out of there unconscious.  Poor baby, he could've died, but of course, Vegeta could care less.  Says that it's Trunks' own fault for going where he doesn't belong and for being so weak."  Bulma snorted.  "I can't believe that man sometimes, he's so ridiculous."

"Vegeta does tend to—ow!" Krillin yelped as 18 suddenly grabbed his arm in a vice grip.  "Honey, what is it?"

"I think it's time." She gasped, eyes wide.

"Time?" Krillin was lost.  Bulma, however, was rushing to get the hospital bag 18 and her had put together.

"The baby you imbecile." Bulma yelled.  "It's coming."  Krillin leapt to his feet and helped up 18.

"Kami!" he yelped, eyes goggling wider than 18's.  "What do I do?" he asked in a panic.

"Go get the car ready." Bulma told him.  "And calm down!" she called after his retreating form.  Turning back to 18, she cocked her head to the side.  "Need help getting out?"

"I-I'm fine.  Just a little surprised, that's all." 18 caught her breath and strode over to Bulma as though nothing at all was amiss.  "Let's go then."

----------

"Remember when we had Trunks, dear?" Bulma latched herself on Vegeta's arm as the gang waited for news of the birth to come.  Vegeta looked around, extremely uncomfortable with her affectionate behavior in public.

"I guess." He answered noncommittally.  Bulma turned to Chichi.

"It was so wonderful, he stayed by my side the whole time." Bulma clasped her hands to her heart as she spoke to the other woman.  Vegeta was grumbling about the idiocy of all this baby nonsense.  "And when it was hard, he gave me some of his _own_ energy to help me do it.  He may not like to admit it, but Vegeta can be very caring when he wants to."

"I was only protecting what was mine." Vegeta attempted to sound cold, but his words belied his tone.

"I love you too, Vegeta." Bulma kissed him on the mouth and they stayed that way for a while, Vegeta forgetting about all the other people.

"Ew, can't you guys stop doing that!" Trunks finally bursted out, ruining the moment.

"You'll understand when you're older, sweetie." Bulma told him tenderly.

"I don't know, Bulma.  I still don't want to watch my parents being all…you know."  Gohan made a face, avoiding Chichi's glare.

"Save me!" Krillin came running down the hall, the hospital gown over his clothing torn in several places.  He ran up to them, panting.  "18's gonna kill me!  She was powering up a ki blast so I took off."

"Coward." Was Vegeta's response.

"It's not like he can exactly fight back Vegeta." Bulma reminded him.  "I'm sure she'll be fine, Krillin.  Don't worry."

"God dammit Krillin I'm going to rip you into pieces if you don't get back here!" the yell was audible from where they stood.

"Better go Krillin." Gohan spoke up.  The little man licked nervous lips before heading back as though it were a death sentence.  He re-entered the bustling hospital room a bit hesitantly, hurrying over to 18's bedside once he was in.  Sweat covered her forehead as she growled in pain.

"I'm sorry it hurts so much, honey." Krillin whispered in her ear as she trembled slightly with effort.

"It's…I'm fine now." 18 panted slightly, following the doctor's urge to push before continuing.  "I've never felt something like this though.  My body isn't used to this type of pain."

"It'll be okay, 18, you're strong." Krillin told her, pride shining in his eyes.  She looked up at him, love in her own eyes mingled with pain and confusion.

"Krillin…" 18 trailed off as she pushed again, pain and effort squeezing her eyes shut.  When she recovered, she lifted a shaky hand to his face.  "Don't leave me."

"I never will, and you know it." Krillin kissed her forehead firmly, letting her squeeze his hand painfully as she continued to push.

"Alright, she's almost out, come on!" the doctor shouted encouragement.  Krillin nodded at her, trying to hide his worry and show only the love and pride that 18 made swell up inside of him.  Nodding to him as well, 18 bit her lip as she heaved a mighty push, growling with the effort as the rest of the baby came out.

"Congratulations!  It's a healthy baby girl." The doctor went to clean her quickly as 18 let tears of relief slip down her cheeks and Krillin hugged her warmly.  With his ear near her mouth, 18 whispered to him softly as she regained her energy and calm.

"I love you Krillin." She let him lift up to smooth her tangled and sweat-dampened hair.

"I love you too." He told her, kissing her lips softly.

"Would you like to hold the baby?" asked a nurse who held the clean and bawling newborn in a blanket.

"Yes, give her to me, please." 18's voice was eager as the nurse handed the tiny bundle over and left the family alone.  "She has your face, Krillin."

"That's a shame, maybe she'll grow out of it." Krillin joked, reaching over to stroke the tiny blonde strands on the now quiet baby's head. "At least she has your hair.  There's hope for her yet."

"I've never seen something…so beautiful before." 18 told him.

"That's because she's our love." Krillin replied.  "This is what our love looks like."

"Kami, Krillin, I'm…we're a family." She told him.  "Can you believe it?"

"Hardly.  Never thought I'd have a wife, much less a child." Krillin admitted.  "I'll never let this go.  We're a family now."

"I wish 17 could see this, so that he'd know what I wanted here." 18 spoke up again.  "I don't think he would have argued if he could see her."

"Our Marron." Krillin sighed, letting his arms wrap around his fiancé and their child.  "Grow up well, little firefly."

"We love you very much." 18 told the child as Krillin held her.  In moments, mother and child were dozing peacefully.  And as Krillin rose to let them get their rest, he couldn't help but wonder what he'd ever done to deserve this much happiness.  To deserve a family of his own.  To feel love stronger than he believed any man had ever felt before him.  Indeed, he felt lucky.

"I love you." He told the pair on the bed as he left.  And now he knew for sure that he would always have someone to love him in return.

*****

The End!!!


End file.
